Everdream
by smileplease91
Summary: Meeting Kaden was perhaps the best thing to ever happen to her. As they endure the war between Nohr and Hoshido, they will become each other's vim and vigor, a reliance that only they will understand. Birthright only. Rated T for now, but may up it to M.
1. Chapter 1

_*Hey, everyone! Thought it was time to do a fanfiction on Fire Emblem Fates, although I have only played through the Birthright portion of the game. So, unfortunately, this is only going to cover Birthright. I hope you enjoy anyway, and thank you for reading and reviewing!*_

Meeting the Kitsune was perhaps one of the fondest moments of her life.

Corrin had lived a remotely secluded life before escaping and choosing her rightful family of Hoshido. Granted, the choice still left her heartbroken and in despair over betraying the only family she had perhaps ever known; she hoped that Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Xander could forgive her one day, when the war between Nohr and Hoshido was over. She fought for peace and to stop the King of Nohr from his mad, tyrannical rule. At times, it was chaos, and others... Others, when she was back at her base, it was peaceful and full of moments of which she would cherish forever.

However, the times she shared with a certain Kitsune were ingrained in her mind, her dreams, her soul. She found herself able to be herself freely, to be able to smile and laugh as though nothing else mattered. They had become friends quickly, to which she had to learn to be as energetic as he was. She wondered at times if he could ever take events seriously, as he was typically lighthearted and vibrant. Even during battles, he would make upbeat comments. Not to mention he was slightly narcissistic, not to which she could blame. He was handsome, and his fur was had a sheen to it that she could not deny. Not necessarily confident in her own looks, she felt she was lacking when she stood next to him. Of shorter stature, she had short, dark red hair (as did her sisters) that she kept somewhat secured in a band to keep it out of her face. It stopped just below her ears, as when she had left Nohr, she chose to cut her long hair to "start anew". She had a scar across her nose that she had received when dueling Xander when she was younger, and her red eyes, a mark of her bloodline of a dragon, were soft and accepting; however, when needed, the look could change into one of ferocity and bloodlust, which happened when Mikoto passed due to protecting her daughter. Inwardly, she hoped that there was a chance he thought she was just as beautiful as he was, but she highly doubted it.

She was making her rounds through the base when she heard him talking.

"C'mon, Hayato! It's all right to let loose every now and then!"

Peering around Lilith's Altar, she saw the two exchanging words. Hayato exhaled in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm not like you, Kaden," he retorted, turning his back to him. "I can't just be carefree when I want. I have a lot at stake, you know."

With those words, he walked away, leaving Kaden standing there with a face that Corrin couldn't quite discern. Hayato was a teenager from the Wind Tribe who often acted much older than he was. He and Sakura were around the same age, but he perhaps acted around Corrin's age, if not older. The Wind Tribe Chieftan had chosen Hayato to go with them, telling him he was a man and to represent the tribe valiantly. It was true that there were times she worried about how much he had on his shoulders for someone so young, but whenever she tried to discuss the matter with him, he would shut her down. She chose to talk to Kaden, and came out from around the Altar. Kaden's right ear moved in her direction, picking up the sounds of her footsteps. He turned and smiled at her.

"Corrin! Hey!" he greeted, bubbily as ever.

"Hello, Kaden," she smiled back. Quick on her feet, she didn't want to admit she was eavesdropping, so she asked, "Here to give an offering?"

Kaden shook his head. "No, I visited Lilith earlier. I was just talking to Hayato."

"I see," Corrin nodded. "Everything all right?"

The Kistune shrugged. "I guess. Kinda wish he wasn't so stern, ya know? He's just a kid."

"I agree. But I also understand what he's facing."

Kaden chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Hey, I don't wanna talk about this here. Mind if we go to your house?"

Corrin nodded. This wasn't anything new; people visited her in her house quite often, Kaden more than others. They spent much time talking about random things, taking their minds off the battlefield and woes of the war to a place beyond that, with no worries or threats. She enjoyed those little moments with all her heart, and she could never thank Kaden enough for them.

Inside her treehouse, they passed by Jakob, who informed them that he had left freshly brewed tea for the two to share. She blushed slightly, as she was aware that Jakob had become familiar with the routine of Kaden visiting whenever they had the time. The two sat down at the table, Corrin pouring the tea into two teacups. Still steaming, she blew on hers while Kaden simply waited for his to cool down.

"D'you think Hayato would be okay with climbing trees with me?" Kaden abruptly asked as Corrin lifted the cup to her mouth. She stopped, her eyes moving from the cup to Kaden, who earnestly watched her and waited for her input. She put her cup down on the table, her fingers still on the handle.

"What an odd question," she began. "Why ask me?"

"Well, because you have a little sister who is around his age. If she was as stressed out as Hayato, do you think climbing trees would help?"

Corrin giggled. "I don't think Sakura is much into climbing trees, Kaden."

"Oh."

"But, she does like fishing. So, I would take her fishing instead," she finished. Kaden's ears perked up at her answer. "What do you think Hayato likes to do?"

At this, his ears lowered, and he slumped in his chair. "Beats me. I know he likes to do charms and things like that, but I mean... isn't that basically work still?" He let out a huff. "I guess I asked because what kid doesn't like climbing trees? I'm an adult, and I love climbing. Don't you?"

"I wouldn't really know. I haven't climbed trees in years," Corrin replied before taking another sip of her tea. Kaden jolted upright in his chair.

"You haven't? Why not?"

Corrin's nose crinkled. "Because... well... I grew out of it, I suppose." She felt Kaden's hand wrap around hers, pulling her up as he stood up. She dropped her tea cup on the table, the tea spilling. "K-Kaden! What-"

"You're both fuddy-duddies!" Kaden interrupted, pulling her along with him as he opened the door. "We're climbing trees right now!"

Corrin, without much of a say-so, followed Kaden to the outside of a forest. She could hear the birds singing, the wind rustling the leaves of the tall, verdant trees. Kaden's hand still clasped onto hers, she couldn't help but blush, feeling his warmth on her skin. Before her, he looked around then snapped his fingers and made their way to a tree with low, thick branches. There, he released her hand and climbed several branches with ease before turning around, one arm hooked around a branch as he extended his other hand to her.

"What?" she asked, unable to take her eyes away from his.

"You know what!" he beamed. "C'mon!"

She shrunk away. "O-Oh, Kaden... I don't know. I haven't done this in years."

"Which is exactly why I chose this tree!" he addressed enthusiastically. "It's not too high, the branches are low and thick, which should be easy for you!"

Shaking her head, she brought her hands up to her chest. "What if I fall?"

"I won't let you," he assured.

For a brief time, she studied Kaden's face. His eyes shone, and his smile was just as bright, if not brighter, than the sun itself. Her heart beat fast in her chest; she wasn't necessarily afraid of heights, but since it had been so long since she had climbed a tree, she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Kaden must have seen her uncertainty, as the next words he said calmed her instantly.

"Promise! You'll be safe with me!"

"Okay," she smiled, reaching up and taking his hand. He pulled her up to him, his arm securing around her waist.

"Grab onto that branch right above your head," he instructed. Her ears burned; their faces were so close... but she did as he said. Everything he advised her to do, she would listen and perform it. In no time, they reached the top of the tree. As it wasn't nearly as tall as the others, they could only see more greenery of the trees, but Kaden still smiled brilliantly as he patted her back. "You did it, Corrin!"

"I did it!" she panted, beaming from ear to ear.

"Well? Was it fun, or was it fun?"

"It was fun!" she giggled. "Hayato would love this, Kaden."

"Think so?"

"I know so," she nodded. "You should definitely take him soon. It would really ease some stress off his shoulders." She sat down on a branch, giving her tired arms a rest. "I worry about him. I know that Fuga wanted to make him feel more like an adult by giving him the responsibilities he did, but..."

"I know what ya mean," Kaden agreed. "Out of everyone in the army, he's the one who doesn't have any sort of fun. I think he's trying to hard to prove himself."

"Yeah..." Corrin whispered, her eyes focusing on her dirty hands.

"Besides, I know what it's like to be in that situation," Kaden added. "It's tough, and you wanna do your best, but you can't be stressed out all the time. It's a killer, and will give you gray hair before your time."

His words struck a chord in Corrin. She had forgotten that he had left his village to try to save his people from hunters and mankind by showing the world they were just like everyone else, and wanted to live their lives in peace and harmony. It was apparent now what Kaden was doing, and why he was so seemingly carefree. She bit her lip, guilt eating at her. She had mistaken him so much...

"Kaden?"

He turned his face towards her. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the tone of her voice so somber made him nervous. "Eh? Why are you apologizing?" he fretted. "I thought we were having a good time."

"We are," she corrected with a smile. "But I had you all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you were just this happy-go-lucky person," she started in reply. "I see now that you're this way not only for yourself, but for others, too. You don't want anyone sad or worried. You just want us to be happy."

Kaden chewed on his bottom lip, feeling put-on-the-spot. "Um... sure."

His reaction made Corrin laugh. "You don't have to be humble about it. It's who you are, and that's more than okay. We need more people like you." She then leaned forward and put her hand on top his hand. "Don't forget, though. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"You, too! I'm here for you, too!" Kaden cheerfully replied. "So, you wanna head down?"

"Oh... yeah, I hadn't thought about that," she anxiously chuckled. "Is it harder than going up?"

"Eh, kinda. But I'll help you."

It had been nearly a week since the two had been treeclimbing, but they had been unable to go back since. Nor had Kaden been able to take Hayato. Battles had been fought, and just the night before, they had come face-to-face with Camilla and Hans. Corrin had nearly been able to come to reason with Camilla about her decision and Garon's wrongdoings, but when Leo arrived, that all changed. With the chance of another battle looming, it was luck that Ryoma and Takumi had arrived when they did. Had they not, Corrin was horrified to think about what would have happened. Although she was elated that all of her siblings were back together, she was still distraught over having to fight Camilla, and Leo's words stung her heart so. In addition to that, Takumi was cold and indifferent toward his half-sister, calling her "Nohrian scum" and a traitor. She understood in a way, since it was due to her arrival that Mikoto had died and the family torn asunder.

Since returning to the base, she had not left the treehouse. Not even Jakob had been able to serve her tea. It was unlike her to be so forlorn and distant, and everyone was concerned for her wellbeing.

It was her younger sister, Sakura, who had decided to search Kaden out to try to help. She found him coming out of the bathhouse and headed toward the mess hall, and when she called out to him, he stopped then turned and headed her way. She was more than familiar with Kaden, as she was set to marry his best friend, Hayato, in a few days.

"Kaden, may I have a word?"

"Sure, Sakura," he warmly received.

Sakura bit her lip, unsure if she was the right person to do this. Socially awkward, she stammered in anxiety whenever speaking to people. Timid and quiet, she mostly chose to let her actions speak for her, as the reason she was a healer. Yet, she knew that this needed to be done. Hinoka was brazen, Ryoma and Takumi too freshly reunited that they had no idea what their sister was truly going through. Corrin's childhood friend, Silas, was unable to talk to her since he had been with Nohr once. Sakura was perhaps the only one who saw this with clarity.

"Corrin... she's really sad right now," she confided, her eyes locked onto Kaden's in hopes that he would fully grasp the words she spoke. "I think... I think it would b-be best if... you helped her out."

Without hestation, Kaden nodded. "I understand. Leave it to me."

She watched as he walked away, and she prayed that he truly did understand.

On her bed, Corrin was curled up in a ball, tears threatening to escape through her lashes. The family she had always known now hated her, and despite nearly getting through to Camilla, she had failed to do so. Leo was angry, not that she blamed him. She hugged herself tightly, remembering days long passed with Xander, Leo, Camilla, and Elise. Her life in Nohr hadn't been easy, as she was absconded away from society and forced to live in a tower. On the other hand, she had had her siblings by her side. Indeed, Xander had been tough on her at times during their training, and Leo perhaps always slightly jealous, but they had loved each other deeply. Elise was always so happy and upbeat, and Camilla the doting sister to everyone. Facing them in battle was nearly too much to bear.

Had it really come to this? What more would be at stake if she couldn't convince them to see where Garon was wrong?

She heard the door to her house open, breaking her out of her thoughts. Sighing, she only faced the wall, unwilling to turn over. Jakob more than likely had returned to see if she had eaten the food and drank the tea he had prepared for her.

"I told you, Jakob, I'm not hungry."

"Er, wrong person."

Hearing Kaden, she glanced over her shoulder to see him standing at her door. Turning her head back to face the wall, she clutched her body closer.

"I don't want to play today."

"I didn't come to play."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're sad, Corrin." His words made her lips quiver, but she held her tears back. "I won't pretend I understand what you're going through, but... I don't want you to be alone. Is that okay?" He saw her nod, so he moved closer to her. "Can I sit with you?"

"Yes."

She felt his weight add to the bed, and she already felt slightly at ease.

"Is it okay if I show you something?"

She turned over. "What is it?"

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out what seemed to be a small telescope. She raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What is it?" she inquired, taking it from his hand. It had some weight to it, and when she studied it, she realized it was made of silver.

"It's a kaleidoscope," he informed.

"Kal-ei-do-scope?" she slowly repeated. "What does it to?"

He reached over and flipped the kaleidoscope around to where she saw a small hole. "Look through there."

Bringing it up to her eye, she closed the other one to see more thoroughly. What she saw made her gasp in awe. Vivid colors in fractals, differentiating shapes; when Kaden moved it, the shapes and colors would change. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, and she was at a loss for words. For a moment, all she could do was roll it over and over, viewing the colors and shapes as they changed before her eye.

"Kaden... it's beautiful."

"It was the only thing I brought with me from my village," he explained. She looked away from the hole to Kaden, who had obviously been watching her, as his eyes were on her. "Whenever I feel sad or homesick, all I gotta do is look into this, and I don't feel that way anymore."

"That's wonderful," she murmured, her eyes casting back to the kaleidoscope. "I can see why. It's certainly amazing."

Kaden looked from the kaleidoscope to Corrin. "You should hang onto it."

"Huh? Why?" Corrin asked. "I couldn't possibly. Not something so special to you."

The Kitsune sat Indian-style and leaned back on his hands. "You're sad, right? And I'm sure you get homesick from time to time. If this will continue to bring a smile on your face like it did just now, I'm more than happy to let you have it."

Corrin shook her head, a smile forming on her face. "That's really sweet, Kaden, but I really couldn't take it." She put it in his lap. "How about this? We'll share it. All I need to do is ask to see it. How does that sound?"

Kaden beamed. "Sounds great!"

"I'm glad, then."

"I am, too. Because I got to see you smile."

"It really did cheer me up. Thank you."

"Mm-hm! I could see that smile all the time and never get tired of it!" he complimented. Her cheeks reddened as she looked up at the ceiling.

"O-Oh. Well, that makes me even happier."

Kaden stretched then stood up. "Are you hungry? Jakob said you haven't been eating anything."

As if to answer Kaden's inquiry, Corrin's stomach growled deeply. Embarrassed, she hugged her stomach and blushed, which made Kaden chuckle.

"D-Don't laugh!" Corrin stammered.

"I'm not," Kaden falsely denied while still chuckling.

"You so are!" Corrin frowned. He laughed even harder. "Kaden!"

"Sorry," he apologized as he finished laughing. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're just really cute when flustered."

She could have sworn her heart exploded when he kissed her cheek. "I am?"

"Yup! Well, let's go eat. I'm starving, and I'm sure you are, too!"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded, standing up. They headed toward the door. "Kaden?"

"Mm-hm?"

She gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen her give. "Thank you."

That was all he needed in order to know that he was in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

_*I want to thank those who are giving this a chance. It's been quite some time since I've actually written anything due to depression and severe panic disorder, and while I know my writing has suffered for it, I'm still thankful nonetheless.*_

"Hang on, Hayato!" she exclaimed, in her dragon form. She felt his arms tighten around her long, slender neck, a choking sound coming from her throat. "Not that tight!"

"Er, sorry!" He loosened his hold. "You're just going really fast!"

She laughed, and Hayato could feel it reverberate on his arms. He knew this area, as Kaden had taken him here several times in order to try to climb trees with him. All attempts had ended unsuccessfully. Effortlessly, she bounded over a creek, Hayato's rear-end came off her back and slammed back down, making him grunt.

"Sorry about that," she giggled.

"Warn me next time."

"Sure, sure. And we are... here!"

Hayato looked up to see Kaden standing next to the tree that he and Corrin had climbed together, Sakura next to him. When Corrin stopped, Hayato hopped off as she transformed back to her human form, his eyes on Sakura.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Kaden invited me," she answered. "He said we were going to be climbing trees today, and I haven't climbed a tree in a long time. Should be fun!"

Kaden flashed one of his trademark grins. "See? If your wife is here, then you should have no problem with this!"

Kaden's best friend's cheeks turned bright red as he looked away from them and to the ground. "I-I can't!" He clenched his fists, and it was clear he was embarrassed. "Kaden, I need to talk to you and Corrin." He glanced over at Sakura then back to them. "Alone. Now."

"D-Did I... do something w-wrong?" Sakura stammered, now anxious.

"No! Of course not!" Hayato refuted, turning to her. "It's just... gimme a second."

He, Corrin, and Kaden walked over to the side and huddled together. Corrin was just as perplexed as her half-sister, as she and Kaden had come up with this idea together. It seemed like a really good plan until thirty seconds ago. Off to the side, Hayato reached up and pulled both of their ears, making them lean down to him as they groaned in pain.

"Yeowch! Hey! Watch the ears!" Kaden whined.

"Are. You. Two. Crazy?!" Hayato hissed. "Look, I haven't climbed before, and I certainly don't want to make an idiot of myself in front of my own wife. C'mon!"

Corrin swatted his hand away, then reached over and took his hold off Kaden's ear, which was obviously more sensitive than hers. Once Hayato let go, Kaden massaged his ear with a scowl on his face.

"We thought you'd be more relaxed with her."

"More relaxed? I'm tense as-"

"Hayato, buddy, you worry too much," Kaden spoke as he put his arm around Hayato's shoulder. "You heard Sakura; she hasn't climbed in years, either."

"No. Nope. Nuh-uh," Hayato shook his head, stepping out of Kaden's hold. "You can teach her another time. You'll teach _me_ today." At this, his eyes widened, and he groaned and threw his hands up over his face. "Kaden, no!"

"Kaden, yes!" Kaden laughed. "Let's get climbin'!"

Sakura watched as Kaden grabbed the back of Hayato's shirt and started pulling him with him to the tree. Corrin was giggling as she made her way to her, which confused Sakura all the more.

"Um? Weren't Hayato and I supposed to be learning together?"

"About that..."

Back at the base, she, Sakura, and joined by Hinoka, spent some sisterly time together while Kaden and Hayato climbed the tree. In the back of her mind, Corrin hoped that Hayato wouldn't be too mad at them for hatching a plan... which failed, but also somehow worked at the same time. Thankful for the little things, she reminded herself to later ask Kaden how the climbing session went.

It had taken some time, but with help from Kaden and her siblings, Takumi was starting to turn around. He was even visiting her periodically in her treehouse, and while conversation was hit-or-miss with him, their relationship was repairing bit by bit. Surprised by Kaden's help to bring them closer, she had asked him why he had done it. "I owe you, right?" was his simple reply. Takumi had mentioned Kaden's oddity and compassion to her a couple times, and even spoke of their friendship seemingly blossoming into something more, but Corrin was unsure. Kaden was always Kaden around her. If there was something there, she wasn't seeing it.

As they were leaving the mess hall, they saw Kaden and Hayato coming towards them, Hayato with his head down and seemingly in a hurry. When he reached them, he still avoided their gaze as he took Sakura by the hand- he had all sorts of scrapes and bruises from learning to climb the tree- turned, and started walking away with her. Obviously shocked, Sakura stumbled slightly.

"H-Hayato! Wh-what-"

"I'll teach you!" Hayato blurted out, still tugging her along.

"Teach me wh-what? Hayato!"

"To climb!"

"O-Oh." She smiled and started following along. "A-All right, then. Teach me."

Watching the two leave, Corrin and Hinoka stood beside Kaden, Hinoka visibly confused and Corrin smiling.

"What was that all about?" Hinoka questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little husband-wife time," Corrin replied.

"Gross," Hinoka shuddered, walking away. Corrin nudged Kaden with her elbow, a smirk on her face.

"I take it that the sensei taught his pupil?"

"Yup!" Kaden beamed. "He wouldn't let me help him, though. Wanted to learn all by himself. I guess he really did wanna impress Sakura."

"You did a good thing, Kaden. I'm happy," Corrin praised softly. Hearing her kind words made Kaden's heart thump loudly in his ears. "You'll have to take me again soon. It's been a while."

"I know," Kaden nodded. "Maybe tomorrow? Would that be good?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow will be fine."

Tomorrow would not be the day, however. When scouts reported that a village was being attacked by Faceless, Corrin and her army went to their aid immediately. Relentless and unwavering, the battle pressed on, their bodies aching and nearing exertion. The villagers were holed up in a hut, some men and women holding off the Faceless with makeshift weapons, getting injuries of their own, by the time help arrived. Leaving Azama and Sakura to heal the wounded, the rest fought outside to protect them. What was once a beautiful day was now clouding up, thunder roaring overhead. The wind had picked up, making it difficult for the fliers and archers. Because of what had happened to Lady Mikoto, during battles, Corrin refused to transform into a dragon, relying on Yato's sharpness to help her. Kaden by her side, they fought together as they always did. It was seamless, fluid, their fighting almost like a dance.

"Get upwind!" she yelled to the archers and mages. "Let the wind carry your attacks!"

She blocked an attack, pushing the opponent's blade back at him. The purple mist that arose from his body made her recall how Takumi was, and how, if not for Azura's song, they more than likely would have had to kill him. The enemy they fought now, however, was beyond hope. Either the Faceless were once people possessed now, or they were beasts. Their enemy were people possessed, their bodies long since gone by death, but revived. At first, they struggled with this, but it did not take long for them to learn that it was either kill or be killed. It was a painful lesson taken to heart.

"Corrin!" she heard Kaden exclaim. Above her, a Kinshi Rider had his bow drawn, aimed for her. There was no chance of escape, the arrow flying at her-

A blur of white, a yelp of a dog, then the Kinshi Rider being shot down by Hayato's magic. Before her, as he was falling, Kaden reverted back to his human form. It was all moving slowly for her, and it was almost as though the world stopped. She felt Hayato grab her by her arms, and he was yelling something at her... finally-

"-him! Corrin! Help him!"

She shook her head and looked at Hayato, whose eyes were full of worry.

"Corrin! You have to help him!"

She pulled herself away from him and knelt down to Kaden, who was on his side, already unconscious with blood pooled beneath him. Gently, she rolled him over to see an arrow sticking out of his upper right chest area, blood seeping out of his mouth. She held him in her arms as Hayato fought with his magic to defend them. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she examined Kaden.

"Kaden? Kaden, open your eyes," she called to him. "Kaden!"

No response. She felt raindrops start to fall, and she moved some of Kaden's hair from his eyes then placed her hand on his cheek.

"Kaden?"

Hayato grunted, casting a spell to try to block an attack from a Faceless, but another one was coming to attack.

"Crud!" he gasped, throwing out his other hand to try to cast another spell.

"NO!"

A blade knocked the Faceless' blade back, and Hayato was stunned to see Corrin there.

"Corrin?!"

She attacked again, the Faceless stumbling. Another Faceless shot a fire spell at her, but she dissipated it with a swing of Yato, then horns grew from her head, her other arm transforming into what seemed to be the giant claw of a dragon as she threw it at the Faceless, which ripped it to shreds. It reverted back to her normal arm as it came back, but her horns remained. Hinoka saw this, her fears coming to light.

"Silas!" she called to him. "Help me!"

He looked over to where Hinoka was flying her beast to- "Right!" He pulled the reins of his horse, following her.

An arrow headed toward Hayato, but Yato appeared before him, blocking and breaking the arrow. He swallowed hard, then-

"Corrin, watch out!"

He pulled her back, but the fire spell hit her hip; he was speechless when he heard nothing from her. Casting a spell himself to the Faceless mage who had hit her, he killed it as she attacked another enemy. In his peripheral, he saw Hinoka and Silas near him, Hinoka jumping off her pegasus and landing beside Kaden, her head going to his chest. Silas hopped off his horse and ran to Hayato, the rain pouring down now.

"Hayato!"

"Silas!" he breathed, his body tiring out from casting so many spells. "What's happening with her?!"

"Hinoka told me that when Lady Mikoto was killed, Corrin changed into her dragon form and became enraged," Silas informed. He glanced back at Hinoka. "Hinoka?"

"He's alive," she nodded.

"We have to tell her, before she changes," Silas affirmed. Hayato nodded, he and Silas taking off toward Corrin. Hayato opened his mouth to voice his concerns about Hinoka being unguarded- "She'll be fine."

"I forget, she's just as strong as you and definitely scarier," Hayato joked. They reached Corrin, who had just killed another Faceless. Blood ran from her hip down her leg, but she was oblivious to her injury. Hayato saw bloodsplatter on the grass from her wound and became concerned, but it was apparent Silas was concerned more about her transforming than her wound. He had not been there when Lady Mikoto had been killed, so his knowledge about her rage was missing. There were no more enemies left, but Corrin, breathing deeply with the blood of the fallen on her, was searching for more. Silas ran to her and stood before her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Corrin! Corrin, it's me!" he cried out. "Your best friend! Remember?"

Hayato watched in dismay as she backhanded Silas with such force, he was knocked off his feet. The Wind Tribe youth ran to Silas and helped him sit up; Silas wiped the blood from his busted lip and nose, his eyes on her. He could see her dragon's tail forming.

"Corrin!"

"He's alive!" Hayato bellowed, hoping Corrin would hear. His words echoed in the sky, and they could see she had stopped. Hayato hurried to her, hearing Silas cry out his name as if warning him, but he was not afraid. "Kaden's alive, Corrin. Hinoka is taking care of him right now."

"He's... alive?"

"Yes. Would you like me to take you to him?" Hayato inquired.

"He's... alive."

Her horns and tail disappeared, her eyes changed from a look of anger to exhaustion. The rain was washing the blood from her armor, her feet muddy with her own blood splotching around them.

Hayato nodded. "Yeah. Let's go see him. Okay?"

Her eyes locked onto his, eyelids fluttering. "...Hayato..."

She slumped forward, Hayato catching her in his arms.

She woke up with a gasp, wincing at once from pain shooting from her hip as she rose in her bed. Her eyes took a minute to focus, but she knew that she was in her treehouse, and that Jakob was sitting next to her bed. Breathing heavily, she noticed that her entire body was drenched in sweat. Shuddering from both pain and a chill to her skin, she scanned the room, sure enough seeing Jakob twisting a washcloth, the water being squeezed out of it and into the bowl at his feet.

"Shh," he eased, laying her down. He placed the washcloth on her forehead, the coolness of it somewhat comforting. "Just rest now."

"What happened?"

"Do not fret upon things passed," he soothed. "You only need to rest."

She shook her head. "No... Jakob... Kaden... is he?..."

Jakob took her hand into his. "Kaden will be fine. As will you."

Tears stung her eyes. She brought a hand up to her mouth to try to silence a whimper. She then felt something cold and metal in her hand, and Jakob brought it up to her eye... at once, she saw the array of colors and changing shapes.

"He told me to bring this to you," Jakob informed her. "He said it would calm you."

A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. "Thank you..."

Darkness crept upon her once more.

The next time she awoke, Takumi was there beside her, peeling an apple and slicing it. She thought it odd that he was there, but was grateful regardless. When he noticed she was awake, he leaned forward and felt her forehead.

"Your fever has broken. That's good." He then held the plate full of the sliced apple toward her. "You should eat. You've been asleep for nearly two days."

"I have?" she asked, pushing herself up by her hands. She winced as the pain from her hip made itself known again, and Takumi sat the plate down to help her. He was gentle and kind, but she didn't dare address it.

"You were injured. Do you remember?"

She nodded. "I... I lost it again." Takumi shook his head as he sat back down and handed the plate to her. She took it and put in on her lap. "Takumi... I did."

"Not too badly. You took out most of the enemies on your own, so that was great on that part."

"The not-so-great part?"

"You kinda gave Silas a broken nose."

She grimaced, the bite of apple in her mouth suddenly turning sour.

"He's okay. Just got a busted lip and two black eyes, but he understands."

"That's not helping, you know."

"Hey, as hard as you hit him, I'm just glad that's all he got."

"Takumi!"

He laughed and playfully rustled her hair. "I'm just messing with you a bit. To cheer ya up."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Could've been nicer about it."

He sighed and shrugged. "Not my style. You know that."

Finishing the apple, she handed the plate to Takumi. "How were the villagers?"

He sat the plate down on the table and crossed his arms. "They're fine. Fussed at us because some of their livestock were killed by the Faceless, but they stopped once Ryoma bought a couple cows and chickens for them. Ungrateful, if you ask me."

"They all survived?"

"Yes," he answered. "Some were wounded, but overall, they're good." He looked to her side and smiled. "Jakob left that. It was what Kaden asked of him."

Her eyes moved to where he was looking, and she saw the kaleidoscope. Taking it in her hands, she brought it up to her chest and held it tightly to her. "I'm glad."

"He's still running a fever, but Azama and Sakura are watching over him constantly. Nothing's gonna happen to him while they're around."

Corrin smiled to herself. Takumi was comforting her, being there for her. He rose to his feet and stretched, a yawn escaping.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. We've been watching over you in shifts, but since your fever is broken, you should be fine. Either Sakura or Azama will come and change your bandages for you in a while."

He started towards the door, but Corrin called out his name, making him stop and look at her. She was smiling at him, telling him her gratitude without her having to say a word. With a nod, he reciprocated her feelings then left. Once the door shut, she laid back into her pillows and looked through the kaleidoscope until sleep found her again.

She dreamed. She dreamed of the battle in the village, seeing Kaden getting wounded over and over, hearing his yelp of pain. But in her dreams, he did not make it, and with each round, she had to watch him leaving her time and time again. She would sob and hold him, helplessness and coldness enveloping her. And then, after one last dream, she felt no coldness. Only warmth. In this dream, Kaden had survived, a smile on his face as he wiped her tears away.

Her eyes opened, feeling a soft warmth... She looked, her breath hitching in her lungs as she saw Kaden next to her, his tail and arm around her as he slept, the kaleidoscope on his sculpted torso. Bandages on his chest, she watched it as he slowly rose and fell in timing with hers. Without even guessing, she knew straightaway that he had woken up and was worried about her, so he made his way to her (likely to Sakura's digress; Azama wouldn't have cared, either way) to be with her. Delicately, she placed her head on his chest as to not hurt him, hearing his heart beating steadily. During the battle, she had been so scared... Yet, now, here he was, with her. If it was all a dream, she did not want to be awakened.

"Corrin?" she heard his voice croak. Her eyes moving to his face, he opened his eyes. "You awake?"

"Mm-hm."

"Good. I was worried."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Dummy... worry about yourself for once."

"I do. I brush my hair all the time. Don't wanna be a mess, you know?"

She giggled, a stray tear falling onto his chest. "That's not what I mean, and you know it."

He hummed and held her closer to him. "They told me you'd been hurt."

"I'm fine," she nodded. "As are you. You're no longer running a fever."

"Jakob gave you the kaleidoscope."

"Yes. It helped. Thank you."

"I'm glad, then."

She clenched the fabric of his shirt. "Don't do that again."

"What?"

"Jump in front of me like that."

He scoffed. "You would've been hurt. Or worse. And if it does happen again, I can't promise I won't do it."

"I guess I couldn't, either," she murmured, "if it happened to you, too."

She felt Kaden's smile on her forehead, but she could tell he was already falling back asleep. It wasn't long until she joined him, and her dreams were filled with treasured moments with him.

Days passed, and they were soon on the mend. In order to get their strength back, they began walking around the base as often as they could, and usually together. Corrin made a point to apologize to Silas, who of course held her at no fault. Hayato was glad to see the two up and about, and was sure to challenge Kaden to a treeclimbing contest the minute he was well enough to. Takumi even joked about how close the two had become, making kissing noises behind their backs as they walked off. Azura would sing to them when they chose to rest here and there, or they would go to Lilith's Temple to talk to her or make an offering. While they were healing, Silas and Hinoka married, the day full of bliss.

One day, since it was raining, Corrin chose to rest. She was indeed tired, as she and Kaden had been pushing themselves, perhaps a little too hard. With Kaden on her mind, she couldn't help but smile when he entered the treehouse. His visits had become all the more frequent, and when he was gone, she missed his presence greatly. Ever jovial, he made her smile so much that her cheeks hurt.

"Oh, hey, Kaden!" she greeted. "Say, do you think I can see your kaleidoscope again?"

"Sure thing. It's all yours," he nodded, handing it to her. "Really, Corrin, I think you should keep it."

"And I told you, I couldn't possibly," she argued. "We agreed to share it. Remember?" Her face lit up as she looked into it. "I truly enjoy this. It's simply beautiful. I never tire of looking at it."

"I'm glad!" he beamed. "I never thought you'd love it as much as I do. Which is seriously why you should keep it."

"Kaden!" she huffed, moving the kaleidoscope to see more shapes. "It's both of ours. Isn't that good enough?"

"Good enough..." he whispered. "Yeah, I guess so."

She lowered the kaleidoscope, her eyes now on him. "Hmm?"

"O-Oh, nothing," he laughed nervously. "I was just thinking this was like killing two birds with one stone." He then bit his lip and groaned. "Shoot! I wasn't planning on telling you just yet!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I follow..."

Blush crept on Kaden's cheeks. "It's like this. You said it would be both of ours, right? But the only way I see that working is if we're together. Always."

Her lips parted slightly. "Ka...den...?"

"I want us to be together," he clarified. "I think you're amazing, Corrin. Really amazing. You're cute, you're kind, you're full of energy. You never fail to make me smile." Corrin was now blushing, her eyes wide and mouth partially open as she was stunned. "I love you." He then took hold of her hand that had the kaleidoscope in it with both his hands and held it tightly. "I mean it. I love you."

"Oh, Kaden... I love you, too," she admitted. "I have for so long. I want to be together forever."

"R-Really?! You do?! That's great!" he laughed. "I should repay you for loving me."

"You repay me by loving me, too," she giggled.

"That's not good enough," he denied, shaking his head. He looked at the kaleidoscope. "How about this? I vow on this kaleidoscope to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds amazing," she smiled. "I can't wait."

He laughed again as he picked her up and held her tightly to him.

"K-Kaden! Be careful! You'll reopen your wound!"

Placing her feet back down on the floor, his put his hand on her cheek. "Look at you. You're so cute when you smile."

Her blush deepened as she shrunk away. "Don't say that. It's embarrassing."

"It is?" he asked. "Then what are you gonna do when I say you're beautiful? That you're amazing, you're stunning, you're-" He stopped when he saw her trying to hide her face. "This is the life you've signed up for now, Corrin. Better get used to it."

Laughter flowed from her, like water. "You're really serious about repaying me, huh?"

"I'm a man of my word." He then leaned forward, his lips so close to hers. "I promise to make you happy."

He closed the distance, their lips connecting for the first time. Her heart felt as though it was soaring, and she knew that his oath would be kept. Their love for each other was undeniable, and as much as Takumi would joke about it, she couldn't deny it any longer.

And as she kissed him back, for the first time in a long time, she was not afraid of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey, everyone! For those who are continuing reading this, I want to thank you again. For those who are new, hello! Thank you for giving this a chance!*

Corrin's eyes were on the precious kaleidoscope that was now on their dresser, carefully encased behind the glass cabinet. The feeling was surreal, the warmth, the love, the bliss. For a time, she had put the conflicts between her families in the back of her mind, letting love fill the voids within. Despite wanting Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise there to witness the event, she felt in the depths of her heart, she would be able to tell them in time.

"Corrin?" she heard Kaden's sleepy voice call out beside her.

"Good morning," she greeted, smiling at him. A giggle escaped her lips. "You have serious bedhead."

With a yawn, Kaden rubbed his eyes and stretched, his Kitsune ears twitching. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"Gimme a brush."

"Kaden, really," she laughed. "It's fine. I'm a mess, too."

"But I'm too beautiful to be a mess," he sluggishly argued, sitting up in bed. This made Corrin laugh all the harder.

"Oh, okay. I guess even Kaden, the beautiful Kitsune, isn't immune to ugly mornings," Corrin joked. She reached up and ran his fingers swiftly through his hair, messing it up all the more. He whined her name, and she sat in his lap, still laughing as she continued to rustle her hands in his hair. His long fingers tried to wrestle hers out of his hair, but she jerked them away before he could latch on. With a frown, he plopped his hands on the bed, closing his eyes. "What's wrong, Kaden? Too tired?"

"Er, no. Not that."

"Then what? Hmm?"

His cheeks reddened as he opened one eye. He muttered something, but she didn't hear it. She leaned closer, and he whispered it, making her draw back with her cheeks red. She glanced down at their bare bodies and crossed her arms.

"O-Oh. Guess that still would be a little embarrassing, huh?"

He then grinned mischievously. "Gotcha!" Rushing forward, he enveloped his arms around her and fell forward, both collapsing on the bed. They wrestled with each other for a bit, sharing the moment in mirth, before it turned into a moment of reunited love.

"Good afternoon, Lady Corrin, Lord Kaden" Jakob greeted as they met at Lilith's temple.

"Oh, hello, Jakob," Corrin reciprocated.

Kaden grinned nervously and messed with the back of his hair. "C'mon, Jakob. You don't gotta be formal around me. I'm still Kaden, after all."

The butler bowed, his hand to his chest. "Very well, Kaden."

Elated at Kaden's respect and humility, she couldn't help but to smile. She then turned to Jakob. "Making an offering?"

Jakob held forth some meat, answering her question. "So it would seem. Are you doing the same?"

Corrin shook her head. "Actually, we're just going to thank her for marrying us yesterday. She's married several of us lately, so I just want to make sure she's aware of our gratitude."

Jakob's eyes moved to the temple entrance, a soft smile on his face. "It seems she has become a crucial part of us all, hmm?"

"She certainly has. She was precious before, but she's accepted what has happened to her with such grace," Corrin agreed. "I'm not sure I would be as calm if I was turned into an Astral Dragon, leaving everything behind."

Recalling their days together in Nohr, she was always grateful for Lilith's company and bright smile. When she revealed that she had been the bird Corrin had saved as a child, it was undoubtedly a shock; as far as Corrin could remember, Lilith had always been there. Upon receiving Corrin's grace, she chose to follow her always, forever expressing her gratitude and loyalty. The moment she had saved them all by transforming into her Astral Dragon form and teleporting them Astral Plane, Corrin had assured her that she had repaid her debts. However, Lilith promised to see the war through to the end. Because of this, Corrin visited Lilith as often as she could to keep her company, as well as bringing offerings. In time, others began doing the same, and Lilith was as happy as ever, as she never felt alone anymore.

"She is strong, indeed," Jakob nodded. "Allow me to make my offering, and I will leave you be."

After Jakob spent some time with Lilith, he left to give them privacy with her. In a way, Lilith's temple had also become a place of respite, people offering prayers and wishes perhaps not to Lilith herself, but to whichever god or goddess they believed in. Lilith's magnanimity and gentleness reminded them of a goddess, and whether or not she was linked, she listened and prayed for them as well.

When they entered, she was still chomping on the meat Jakob had given her. She glanced up and closed her eyes, swallowing her bite.

"Pardon me, I-"

Kaden held his hand up. "Don't sweat it, Lil. If you're hungry, you're hungry."

Corrin nervously grinned. "Um, Kaden. Perhaps you should be a little more formal to Lilith?"

Lilith shook her head, her tail moving from side to side as well. "Not at all. I quite endure the nickname Kaden has given me. Shows that he is fond of me enough to be at ease."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad then!" Corrin eased.

"If you feel like it, you can address me by the nickname as well, Corrin."

"But you've always been 'Lilith' to me. It would be kind of weird," she informed.

Lilith's eyes wandered to the side as if pondering for a moment. "I see. It would, wouldn't it?" She took another bite and chewed it before swallowing.

"Well, Kaden and I wish to thank you for marrying us," Corrin addressed. "It was very sweet."

"I like how with each wedding, you make it personal," Kaden praised. "That's some skill you've got there. Have you been marrying people long?"

The Astral Dragon chortled. "I hadn't married anyone before, no. Setsuna and Azama were my first. I was worried that I would embarrass them or myself, but when they told me that they found my ceremony lovely-"

"I can't imagine Azama being that compassionate," Corrin sassed, crossing her arms, a tense look on her face that made Kaden laugh.

"Azama can be a bit... brash... but he thanked me nonetheless," Lilith interjected. "I suppose because of their kindness, I found matrimonial ceremonies quite easy to perform." She then focused on Kaden. "Have you told your village about your spouse?"

Kaden shook his head. "Can't say I have."

"Kaden!" both Lilith and Corrin gasped.

"L-Look, I'm not sure I'll ever get to go back," he tersely grinned, tiny beads of nervous sweat on his forehead. "After all, I have many debts to repay."

"But it's your home," Lilith rebutted. "Don't you want to return one day?" They could see the question affected him slightly, but he simply shrugged. This made their hearts ache. "Why ever not?"

"Ah, it's no big deal. I know I'm the leader and all, but I know that everyone is okay. I have faith in them."

Lilith, seemingly sorrowful and confused, lowered closer to the altar, her tail drooping slightly. "I didn't know you were the leader. Why are you here? Shouldn't the village need its leader?"

Again, the Kitsune shrugged. "Trust me when I say that they're fine, Lil. I know them. They're smart, quick, and resourceful." He put his hands behind his head. "Who knows? Maybe if I repay everyone for their kindness, I'll go back. I'm not the chief, I'm just a leader. Whatever my father says, I make sure it's done."

"At least tell your father," Lilith plead.

"All right, yeah," Kaden smiled. It lasted a brief second before it fell, and he lowered his arms and bowed his head. "Actually, I do kinda miss my dad."

Corrin drew closer to her husband and took his hand into hers. "We can go visit them, Kaden. The Astral Plane can take us there." She tilted her head back to Lilith. "Right?"

"I can send you there, yes," Lilith answered. "Would you like for me to do so?"

Kaden nodded. "If you would. Thanks, Lil."

A smile spread on her face, and white flashed before their eyes.

When the brightness of light faded away, Corrin was greeted with a land of tall, overbearing trees and verdant grass. Wildflowers were here and there, and she could hear the rushing of a creek nearby. Sounds of birds and various wildlife also filled her ears, and as she looked around, she could see a variety of insects and birds. Kaden's hand was still in hers, and he inhaled deeply before his tail started wagging. It was obvious that it had been such a long time since Kaden had been here, and the happiness he felt upon returning was visible on his face. Corrin glanced down at their entwined hands, her silver wedding band coming into focus. On Kaden's left hand was his, and while most thought the rings to be plain, it matched them perfectly. They thought about fighting and their active lifestyles, and the silver bands seemed more acceptable than any other kind. She smiled to herself; while it had only been one day since they'd wed, she looked forward to the rest of their days.

"This way," Kaden informed, gently pulling her along. His warmth spread throughout her hand, his fingers laced between hers. Uncertain of where she was, she followed faithfully. "You'll like my dad, I'm sure of it."

"If he's anything like you, I know I will."

He glanced back and flashed her a smile, then looked ahead. "I haven't been back since I left."

"I thought as much," she admitted. "Have you at least written every once in a while? To let them know you're okay?" She watched as he shook his head. "Kaden, seriously? You're as bad as Hayato."

"I'm not a kid, Corrin," he reminded. "Hayato needs to keep Fuga updated. Dad trusts I'm okay, otherwise, he wouldn't have permitted me to leave. We're pretty isolated, ya know."

That was one thing Kaden had yet to tell her- the reason as to why he left the village. It was as he said; they were an isolated hamlet, as their kind was hunted by humans who wanted their fur for trade and profit. For Kaden to have left, he was either rebellious or brave. Or, in Azama's words, "stupidly brave". All Corrin knew was that Kaden was traveling the world, had ended up on some rough times, and was helped by humans. She'd never thought to ask him before, and felt that if he wanted to tell her, he would. He'd talked rarely about his father, never about his mother, and some about his friends from the village. Her heart felt heavy all of a sudden, her feet feeling as though they were weighed down with cement. Kaden noticed and stopped, obviously concerned.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"You sure?"

"Kaden?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not on bad terms with your father or the village, are you?"

He studied her face for a moment before standing upright and laughing heartily. "That's what's been eating you? Nah, not at all."

"Oh. Good," she exhaled in relief. "I can't imagine anyone staying mad at you."

Kaden put his finger on his chin, his eyes upward as he thought for a moment. He clicked his tongue and lowered his hand. "Now that you mention it, I don't think anyone _has_ stayed mad at me." He held his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Taking his hand into hers again, they resumed their way to his village, her heart now light and mind relaxed. However, the closer they drew to the village, the more her anxieties returned, not about Kaden, but about herself. She began to wonder if her father-in-law and the other Kistune would accept her, let alone like her. She was an outsider, a human- sort of. She had dragon blood coursing through her veins, so in that part, she was not fully human. Perhaps they would be more accepting of her if she revealed this to them. Kaden could feel her apprehension, and he turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"They'll love you. I do," he reassured.

"But... what if they don't?"

"They will."

"I'm an outsider. Won't that put them on edge, as is?"

She saw his shadow close in, and the warmth and softness of his lips pressed against hers. In an instant, her fears melted away, and when he pulled away, he had a smile on his face that told her, "Leave it to me."

Nearly half an hour later, she could see several Kistune in their fox forms running throughout the area in a distance, and smoke rising from over trees. She saw a Kitsune stop, sniff the air, and his ears twitch as he turned to them. It was only for a second, as he dashed away, perhaps to tell the villagers that someone was near. Clutching Kaden's hand, she put all her trust in him as they walked through a wall of trees to enter a clearing. Pit housings where they abode, a small shrine, a large fire pit in the center of the village, and a larger pit house, as well as Kitsune, were the first thing to come to their vision. The Kistune they had seen darting around had returned and transformed to their human forms before her eyes. Her apprehension grew, as she could feel every eye on her. Then-

"Kaden?" a deep, male voice called from amid the crowd. A Kistune with hair and fur color like Kaden's stepped out, and Corrin's breath caught in her throat. A large scar was on his face, from above his right eyebrow to his jaw. His eye closed, and right away, Corrin thought of Saizo. His hair was long, reaching toward the middle of his back, and his tail was almost as luxurious as Kaden's.

Kaden smiled warmly at the man. "Hey, Dad."

Kaden's father laughed and rushed towards them, jumping and taking Kaden into his arms; the force was too much for Kaden to remain upright, and he and his father crashed to the ground. Corrin found herself beaming with happiness as she watched Kaden's father embrace him, tears of happiness streaking down his face.

"You rotten, rotten Kistune!" his father sobbed and laughed as he shook him. "I thought you dead!"

"D-Dad! Stop shaking me! I'm getting dizzy!" Kaden begged.

"No! I told Rosh that if you ever came back that I was going to shake some sense into you!"

"I'm gonna hurl!"

His father released his shoulders, making Kaden plop to the ground. "I guess that's enough. But you deserve it, for worrying us like that!" He then looked to Corrin as he rose to his feet. "Ah, you must be a friend of my son's. He knows how we feel about outsiders, but if he trusts you enough to bring you here, then you must be a good person. I'm Kova."

"Corrin," she bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kaden stood up and shook his head in efforts to stop the world from spinning. "Actually, Dad." He put his arm around her. "Corrin is my wife."

Kova's eyes widened as he heard the news. The villagers gasped, and a little girl started crying.

"Not fair! I wanted to marry Kaden!" she sobbed.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Kova bellowed, putting one hand on his son's shoulder, the other on Corrin's. "I haven't heard from you in months, I worried you were dead, and here you return with such a beautiful woman by your side! I don't know whether to sock you or to hug you!"

Kaden made a nervous smile. "Hugging is fine, thanks."

Kova leaned in and embraced them both. Corrin could feel the same jovial warmth from Kova as she felt from her husband. "Welcome, Corrin." He then released them and turned to the Kistune. "This is a joyous occasion! I believe a feast is in order!"

"O-Oh, no!" Corrin gasped, holding her hands out before her as she heard everyone cheer. "Please, don't go to such lengths-"

"Nonsense!" Kova interrupted. "It is not often we get to do this. When did you wed?"

"Yesterday," Corrin answered.

"All the more reason to celebrate!" Kova approved. "My son has returned, and he married! Let us!"

Kova departed to help the villagers prepare. When Kaden and Corrin offered assistance, they were rejected and told to relax, as they were the focus of the feast, and since Corrin was a guest, they would not hear of it. Feeling slightly guilty, Corrin twisted her foot. She felt Kaden peck her on the shoulder, and when she turned to face him, he took her hand into his.

"Wanna meet my mom?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

Her heart fell when Kaden took her to the small shrine, where a painted picture of his mother, as well as various others, were placed. He knelt down before it and put his hands together, his eyes closed. She stood behind him, a lump in her throat, as she stared at the picture of Kaden's late mother. Without a doubt, she could see that Kaden had inherited his mother's looks, as well as her kind eyes. His smile, she recalled seeing it on Kova's face. Silent, she let Kaden say a short prayer as she waited patiently behind him. When Kaden opened his eyes and lowered his hands, his lips formed into a smile.

"Hi, Mom. I'm back." He anxiously scratched his cheek. "Sorry it's been so long, hehe. I've been trying to repay others for their help since leaving." She saw his eyes soften. "You were right, Mom. Humans aren't all that bad. We had them all wrong. All sorts of people have helped me. They fed me when I was hungry, housed me when I needed sleep or shelter from the weather." He moved his scarf to the side and opened his hanten further, as he always wore it partially open, to show his scar on his chest. "They healed me when I was hurt." He closed the hanten and took Corrin's hand in his. "And loved me." He let go of her hand and set it near the painting. "You should meet my best friend, too. His name is Hayato. You'd scold him, you know. He's still young, but he acts like an adult. I taught him how to climb trees, just like you taught me." He inhaled, and Corrin could hear him struggling slightly. "When I left, I was hoping that you were right about humans. I'm really glad you were. Sure, there are poachers and selfish people who want our fur, but honestly, I've met more good people than bad." He smiled again. "I'm thankful for that." Kaden put his hands in his lap. "I know Dad will listen now. I also know that I need to keep everyone safe, not only for their sake, but for yours and Dad's, too." He put his hands together and bowed. "I miss you. I'll come back in time." He then stood up to see Corrin with a gentle smile on her face. "My mom would've loved you."

"She's beautiful, Kaden."

"Where do you think I got my looks from?" Kaden grinned. "But, uh... my mom. She tried convincing my dad that not all humans were bad. She urged him that we needed to coincide, to open ourselves to the world. It would help us in trade, in alliances, and the sort. She was aware of poachers, but she kept on saying that we still needed to try. Dad was nearly convinced, but then..."

When he didn't finish, Corrin bit her lip. "She died..."

"Yeah," Kaden nodded. "A poacher got her. Dad lost it. He attacked him, and that's where he got his scar from."

"That's awful..." Corrin whispered. "What about the poacher?" Kaden looked away. This made Corrin's heart stop. "Kaden, don't tell me..."

"I killed him." It was straight, to the point, and it was as though Corrin's heart exploded right there. Of course, she couldn't fully blame him. When Mikoto was killed, she had lost herself to grief and rage, killing everyone who had hurt her. "I had just lost my mom, and I thought my dad was next. And I felt like that man would've kept killing, no matter what."

Corrin shook her head. "You don't have to explain it to me, Kaden. After all, I did the same when my mother was killed. It still shocked me, though, to hear you say those words."

Kaden popped his knuckles. "It wasn't years later that I found my mom's journal. She wrote nearly every day about how she dreamed of a future where Kistune and humans could coexist. In one entry, she'd written about, as a child, she had met a human girl who played with her all the time until she had to move away. It was because of that girl that my mother felt that there were good people in the world. She wrote that she hoped that I would befriend them, too." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I decided to talk to Dad about it, but he wasn't having it."

"So you left."

"Yeah. I left."

"Without telling him?"

"Yeah."

Corrin sighed. "I guess I can understand that. And I can also see why Kova was so full of emotion. And why the villagers were so shocked to see you, especially with me." She then looked behind Kaden to her picture. "What was her name?"

"Freya."

"That's lovely," she smiled. She moved to where she was in front of the picture, sat down, pressed her hands together, and closed her eyes. Kaden watched in amazement, not asking questions or voicing any concerns. Corrin lowered her hands as she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Freya. I'm Corrin, Kaden's wife. It's wonderful to meet you." She put her hand to her chest. "You and Kova raised him well. He's kind, funny, and loving. He's going around, repaying debts to people who have helped him along the way. Isn't that lovely?" She smiled warmly at the painting. "I love your son very much. And I promise to make him happy. Okay?" She put her hands together and bowed before standing up and smiling at Kaden, who was all the more in love with her with each passing second.

Corrin was astounded at how fast Kova and the villagers prepared the feast. Several Kitsune had instruments and were playing lively tunes, and the food that was served was beyond delicious. Jakob could certainly cook, but there was something about this meal that surpassed anything Corrin had ever eaten before. She sat between Kova and Kaden, watching as people celebrated, listening at their words of encouragement and congratulations for their marriage, with wishes that happiness would follow for the many years to come. She told Kova about her siblings, and the war between the two armies. Kova listened intently, Kaden leaving her side to dance with some children. It was clear to Corrin that whenever she and Kaden had children that he would make a wonderful father. As Kova heard every word she spoke, he put his arm around her shoulder, his warmth again a welcoming sensation.

"I am very sorry for the heartache you've had to endure," he spoke to her. "No one should be forced to choose between two families, whether they are by blood or not. It was unfair to you."

She took a swig of her drink.

"Kaden's mother... I'm sure he's told you of her?"

She nodded. "I would have loved to have met Freya, Kova."

"Aye, she would have enjoyed your company," he nodded. "But, you are not human."

Corrin's heart skipped a beat. "You know?"

Kova tapped his nose. "You don't smell like one."

"Oh."

He let out a chuckle. "However, regardless of who or what you are, what matters is that my son loves you. You represent humans and different species all the same, and for that, Freya would have been ecstatic. Had she lived, you would've been asked many, many questions."

Corrin giggled as well. "I suppose that's in order, me being an outsider and all."

"No, no, no," he denied, shaking his head. "You are no longer an outsider to us. You are family now. My daughter-in-law." He put his hand on top of her hand. "One day, Kaden will take over for me. He will be chief."

"I see."

"He will need a strong-willed, gentle-hearted person to make sure he's on the right track."

She looked up into Kova's eye to see her reflection in it. She smiled. "I understand... Father."

He jerked. "Father?"

She nodded. "I lost my mother months ago. My father died a long time ago, and the father who raised me... isn't my father. Not anymore. He's a monster now." She put her hand on top of Kova's this time. "I'd be honored to have you as a father."

"Corrin!" she heard Kaden call to her. "Come dance with me!"

She nodded, then bowed to Kova. She then stood and ran to Kaden and began dancing with him to the beat of the music, lively and vibrant. Kova watched his son and daughter-in-law as they danced together, Kaden twirling her around and catching her when she stumbled forward, both laughing. Days long past, when he and Freya had wed, entered his mind. He brought his hand that Corrin had touched to his chest, a soft, saddened smile on his face. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Freya was there, in spirit, by his side, smiling and laughing along with everyone else, happy for their son.

There was a moment... Corrin was sure... she felt a small, gentle hand place on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she leaned her cheek into Kaden's sculpted chest, his heart beating fast and strong.

They decided that night to stay at the village, as the celebrations had extended into the deep darkness of the night. Together in a vacant pit house they had erected in case of traveling Kitsune from different villages, they lay on a tatami mat, blankets covering them. Tired from the festivities, Corrin watched as Kaden brushed his tail before putting down the brush and stretching out beside her. She reached and gently took his hand into hers, and he turned his head to look at her.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Kaden."

He shook his head. "Nah, I gotta thank you and Lil for urging me to come back. Honestly, I was afraid that Dad would be furious with me and not let me back in the village."

"Kova really loves you. He'd never do something like that."

"Yeah. I should've known better," Kaden sighed. "I was dumb, being afraid like that."

"Not at all, Kaden," Corrin argued, leaning up on her elbow. "I would've been scared, too. I still am scared at what tomorrow holds in regards to my family and Garen."

Kaden turned on his side and propped his head on his hand. "Yeah... but I'm not going anywhere. No matter how bad it gets."

Corrin leaned down and placed her head on his chest, laying against him. She let out a hum, inhaling Kaden's scent she had come to be so familiar with. "I know." She tilted her head up and gave his lips a quick peck. "Thanks, Kaden."

"When it gets too much, just come to me, okay?"

"I will."

"I'll do all I can. I promise."

"Yeah," she nodded, moving against his skin. "Thank you, Kaden."

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too."

He gave her a kiss, but it didn't part. The two expressed their love yet again throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! I know this village!" Kaden exclaimed as they entered the small hamlet. Ryoma glanced back at him, a quizzical air to him.

"This is our first time here."

"Mm-hm. Your first time. I've been here plenty!" He patted his chest with his hand. "Watch this." He cupped his hands around his mouth as he took in a deep breath. "Hey-ho!"

The villagers that were out and about stopped what they were doing, their attention now at the entrance to the haven. Some exited their homes or looked out of their windows, and at once, everyone other than Kaden felt concerned. Corrin grinned anxiously as she grabbed her husband's shoulders.

"Uh, Kaden? Are you sure you should be yelling like that?"

"It's fox-boy!" a man beamed, as if answering her question.

People started gathering around them with welcoming smiles, children running around Kaden's legs in excitement. Some shook his hand, some hugged him, and it was heartwarming to say in the least. With a smile, Kaden reciprocated their greetings with as much gusto as they were showing him.

"It's been a while! Where have ya been?" a teenage boy asked, slapping Kaden's shoulder.

"Ah, you know. Around," Kaden answered. He jolted his thumb behind him to the Hoshidan army. "These are my pals. Care if we stock up here?"

"Not at all!" a woman nodded. "Please, make yourselves welcome!"

The villagers allowed them entrance, and Takumi nudged Kaden with his elbow.

"I guess it is good having a traveling Kitsune for a brother-in-law," he joked. "But seriously, how often have you been here?"

Kaden's eyes widened. "You kiddin'? This is the village that took me in and helped me the first time I needed it," he answered. "I was here a while, especially since I was hurt. They don't have a healer here, like you guys. Speaking of which!" He turned to a woman. "Hey, Reeta? Where's Vaia?"

Reeta let out a gasp and put her hand over her mouth, shock on her face. "Oh no! We should have gotten her!"

Kaden shook his head. "It's fine. Is Vale with her?"

"He should be."

At her response, Kaden turned to Corrin, Hayato, and Sakura. With a single nod, they knew to follow him. Through the crowd of people and the Hoshidan army, they made their way to a small home on the outskirts of the village. At once, they could smell the soothing scent of lavender and mint, along with cedar as they could see smoke rising from a chimney. Around the front, on the banisters, herbs were tied up to dry out. Chickens roamed around, and a lone black cat lazily stretched on the porch swing. Kaden took one step on the rickety porch, and the door opened to reveal a young man, perhaps in his early twenties at best. He was slender and wore round glasses with one of the frames slightly bent. Skin slightly pale and with dark circles under his eyes, his expression turned to one of shock when he saw Kaden. He threw the door open all the more and ran out, nearly tackling Kaden in the process.

"Whoa there, Vale!" Kaden laughed.

"It's so good to see you!" Vale greeted warmly. "It's been too long!" He pulled away from him, his hands still on his shoulders. "You okay? Where have you been? You're not here by yourself- I knew I'd heard a commotion, but I couldn't leave Vaia. Who are these people?"

"Sorry. Yeah, I know. I kinda got caught up in some things."

They heard the porch creak again, and out walked a petite woman that looked identical to Vale, minus the glasses. Both with strawberry-blond hair and warm brown eyes, along with a beauty mark below the left of their lips. However, she seemed to be in better health than Vale, who turned toward her. She had one hand on her hip, a stern look about her face. Kaden grinned uneasily as he fidgeted with his hair. Then, something happened that Corrin, Hayato, and Sakura did not expect.

Kaden held his hands up and moved them in a way they weren't sure of. Vaia watched his movements, and Vale could see that the others were confused as to what was happening. Vaia then raised her hands and started moving them back, and Vale opened his mouth to speak.

"'You had better not been in any trouble while you were gone. I know you.'"

Sakura drew closer to Hayato. "What's going on?"

Hayato shrugged, but then Vale walked to his sister's side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Vale. This is my twin sister, Vaia," he introduced. "She's deaf."

"Oh! Of course!" Hayato nodded. "Our scribe was deaf, but we used writing to communicate. I'd heard of sign language before, but I'd never seen it in practice."

Vaia's stern face melted away when she saw the wedding band on Kaden's finger. She signed again, Vale interpreting for her.

"'Kaden! You're married now?'"

Kaden nodded and signed back, this time, interpreting himself. "Yup!" He motioned to Corrin. "Her name is Corrin. She's pretty, huh?"

A smile spread on Vaia's face as she made her way to them, reaching out and taking hold of one of Corrin's hands. Corrin realized just how soft her hands were, and the calming affect of her touch. Vaia's loose side-braid fell from over her shoulder as she held onto Corrin's hand, her eyes fixated on her as though she were reading her, taking her in. She then released Corrin's hand and signed to Kaden.

"'She feels warm. She must be a good soul,'" Vale interpreted.

"Thank you," Corrin spoke, Kaden signing her words to Vaia.

"This is my best bud, Hayato, and his wife, Sakura," Kaden spoke while signing. "I wanted you to meet them. I told them loads about you, but I realized I'd never really said a name." He motioned to Vale and Vaia. "These two saved my life. Vale found me collapsed outside the forest and took me in, and Vaia is the closest thing to a doctor or healer here."

"Was this when you first left your village?" Sakura questioned. They noticed with every word, either Vale or Kaden was exchanging it to sign language for Vaia, so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Mm-hm. They let me crash at their place until I was fully better. I was here a while, so I had them teach me how to communicate with Vaia. Made it loads simpler, huh?"

Vaia giggled with a nod. Corrin turned to Vaia and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. Thank you for taking care of Kaden."

Vaia and Vale shook their heads, and Vaia signed for her brother to speak for her.

"'It was no problem. Kaden helped us all out, and he's really kind, too.'" Vale then chose to speak. "How long have you two been married?"

"Oh, about four months now," Corrin answered. "Hayato and Sakura are also married."

Vaia's eyes widened as she looked from Hayato to Sakura and signed speedily.

"'They're so young! They're just kids!'"

Hayato's face scrunched up, and Sakura let out a tense giggle as she placed her hands on her husband's shoulders to calm him. "We are older than we appear," she informed. Kaden and Corrin quietly laughed to themselves, and Vale gave his sister a terse smile. She blushed, diverting her eyes to the side, visibly expressing her apologies and embarrassment.

XXXXXX

That night, Vale and Vaia offered Kaden and Corrin to stay with them. Hayato and Sakura declined the offer, feeling as if it would be too much of a hassle for four people to stay, and returned to the Deeprealms with everyone else. To them, Vale and Vaia had obviously wanted to see Kaden longer so they and the villagers could catch up, and Corrin would stay with him. After helping Vaia clean up after supper, Corrin went looking for her husband to find him sitting on the porch swing, gently rocking it back and forth with his heels pushing on the floor. She made her way to him and sat down next to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and caressing her to him as she leaned on him, her legs bent up and on the swing, fully relaxed. Tiny flecks of yellow dotted the area, and the sounds of nighttime insects could be heard. A fleck of yellow appeared before her, and she watched as the light flickered to life and went out repeatedly. Kaden moved his hand that was around her and opened it to where the lightning bug landed in his palm. Gently, she reached to touch it, but its wings fluttered as it took to flight, and she placed her hand on Kaden's instead, the two lowering to where they were in her lap.

"You know," she nearly whispered, her eyes focused on the scenery, "the first time I saw lightning bugs was when I first came to Hoshido."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Nohr is considered the city that never sleeps, as it's always dark, but my entire life, I never saw a single lightning bug. I hardly saw any insects or wildlife, now that I recall."

Kaden rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "That's kinda sad."

She could see why he thought that. He came from a forest teeming with life, so of course a life like she had lived in Nohr would seem depressing.

"It wasn't that bad," she reassured. "I had my family, Jakob, Felicia and Flora, and Silas when he could come. Once he got into trouble, though, that was over."

"Were you sad?"

"Well, yes," she answered. "He was punished firmly by Garon, so I felt horrible. I should've told him to stay away, but..." She shook her head. "I want my family back, Kaden. I want to be able to stop my father and this war. I want them to be able to be here with me to see the things I see, such as this lovely village, and to meet its people. I just... I want them here."

Kaden didn't say a word, letting her vent her frustrations and voice her wishes. To him, sometimes words were meaningless; instead, actions spoke louder volumes. Holding her tighter to him, he was thankful that she could tell him anything and felt comfortable enough to do so. For a time, they just sat there, listening to the insects' songs. Corrin's eyes fell to Kaden's hands, and she took her other hand and ran her fingers over his long, slender fingers, remembering how he had signed for Vaia earlier that day. She saw Vaia's face, her kind smile and gentle eyes; then, Vale's entered her mind, and she felt a twinge of pity in her heart. They had been so welcoming to her and her friends, the villagers helping them with open arms. When Vale had found Kaden injured, he and Vaia had nursed him back to health, and tonight, they were allowing them to stay at their home and had fed them a hearty meal. She had so many questions about them and knew Kaden would be more than willing to answer.

"Kaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Vale sick?"

Kaden stopped rocking the swing. "Why do you ask that?"

She bit her lip lightly. "I mean... his complexion is rather pale, and he seems weaker than someone his age should be."

"Oh," Kaden grinned. "Nah, he's not sick. He used to be. When he and Vaia were born, there were actually three of them."

"Triplets?" Corrin gasped.

"Mm-hm. Two girls and a boy. But Vanna passed away shortly afterwards, and Vale was small and sickly. Their parents didn't know until Vaia was older that she was deaf. It had been a difficult pregnancy for their mother, you see."

"That's so tragic..." Corrin whispered, feeling Kaden start rocking the swing again. "How long was Vale sick?"

"On and off until he was eighteen or so," Kaden replied. "He's fine now. Sure, he's not as stout as to be expected, and his complexion is because he's never really concerned with himself but with Vaia. He's always taking care of her, making sure that she's happy. He promised their parents, after all. Also, while they were growing up, Vaia took extra good care of him, since he was the sickly one."

"So, Vaia is stronger than she seems."

"Oh, definitely," he chuckled. "She's got an impressive arm, that's for sure. Socked me and Vale real good for stirring up a bee's nest trying to get honey after she told us not to."

This made Corrin laugh, as she could plainly envision the two doing this. No doubt, Kaden's playful behavior had rubbed off on Vale while he was there.

"And you learning to sign was to make it easier to communicate with her?"

"Well, sure," he nodded. "Vale wasn't always around, ya know? Plus, I figured as long as I was there, might as well learn it. It was the least I could do after all they did for me."

She let go of Kaden's hand and brought her hands up before her. "Can you teach me?"

In her peripheral, she saw Kaden look at her in surprise. "Do what?"

"Can you teach me?" she repeated, taking her eyes away from her hands and focusing on his eyes. "To sign."

Kaden seemed to be uneasy as he reached up and messed with his ear. "Er... I don't know if I'd be a good teacher. Why do you wanna learn, anyway?"

"Well, Vaia seems really sweet, and when I come back to see her, I want to be able to communicate with her on my own," Corrin effortlessly answered. "And there are others out there who are deaf as well, so..."

At her answer, Kaden's uneasy look turned into one of love. He put his hands on her cheeks, grinning from ear to ear. "You sure are amazin', Corrin. Hope ya know that." He planted a soft kiss on her lips, making her blush. "Yeah, I'll teach ya. Vaia would be so happy."

XXXXXX

After the visit with Vaia and Vale, whenever they had free time, Kaden would teach his wife as well as he could. She was fast to pick up on the basics, but when it came to the more advanced stages, she struggled. Ever patient, he would have no trouble slowing down for her. Jakob was even beginning to learn here and there when he would deliver tea to them from time to time. They would practice around the base, sometimes when eating, when they took a break from training, or just when they chose to. One instance, Azama saw them, and he cocked his head to the side.

"If you're trying to figure out new finger shadows, you're gonna need some light, yeah?" he joked.

"Azama!" Corrin fumed. "Have you never heard of sign language?"

"Obviously," he nodded, "but you're butchering the finesse of it, Corrin."

"Haha, Azama, you're such a kidder," Kaden winced, holding his arm out to the side to stop Corrin from tackling his friend.

"Who said I was kidding?"

"OH, HA HA, AZAMA! YOU'RE JUST SO FUNNY!" Corrin yelled, tearing past Kaden and tackling the healer.

"Ow! Ow, ow!" he cried out as she started pulling on his ears. "Kaden, be a dear and get her off of me."

"You earned this one, buddy," Kaden shrugged, walking by the two wrestling on the ground. Azama held out a hand, his cries for help ignored by Kaden. Then-

"Eww! Kaden! She threw up on me!"

Kaden stopped mid-stride and wheeled around to see Amaza sitting up, vomit on the front of his shirt, and Corrin panting as she held her hand up to her mouth. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and her cheeks were flushed. Running to them, he put his hands on her shoulder and gently pulled her off Azama, who jumped to his feet and gagged. Resting his arm on her back, he let her lay back slightly as he felt her forehead. She wasn't running a fever thankfully, but that left him ever more confused.

"Corrin? Love, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she nodded. "Maybe I just ate something that messed with me. I'm starting to feel a little better." She then looked at Azama. "Sorry about that. I only meant to pull your ears, not puke on you."

Azama was not amused. "Oh, hey, no big deal, right? Right... Setsuna!" he called out as he sulked away.

Still leaning back on Kaden's arm, she wiped the sweat off her forehead and swallowed.

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm really tired, too. Think I'll go rest." She stood up, Kaden watching her closely, his arms ready in case she still needed him.

"Need me to help?"

"I'm okay, Kaden," she giggled. "Don't forget, we have another lesson later."

"That's if you're feeling better," Kaden rebutted. "I'll come check on you in a bit. I'm gonna check on Azama."

"Tell him I really am sorry," she laughed.

"You're totally laughing right now!"

"I am, but I can still be sorry," she continued laughing. She gave a wave and started toward the treehouse, Kaden watching her until she was inside. He then went to find Azama, who was with Setsuna, taking off his shirt for her to wash, as she was already doing the army's laundry. When Azama saw him, he turned his back toward him.

"Aww, c'mon, Azama."

"You let her do that," Azama pouted. "I told you to get her off me."

"I didn't know she was going to puke on you, though!"

"You left me to her fury!" Azama pointed to his red ears. "She nearly tore my ears off!"

Kaden grinned mischievously. "But did you die?"

"That's not the point!"

"Also, did you deserve it?" Setsuna asked, dunking the shirt in the wash pail. Azama's face fell as he turned to his wife.

"Setsuuunaaa... you're supposed to be on my side."

"That's a yes, then," she monotonously spoke, making Kaden erupt in laughter.

XXXXXX

Later that day, when Kaden went to check on Corrin, she was fast asleep. He felt her forehead again, just to make sure she wasn't running a fever, to which she wasn't. He had asked around to see if anyone else was feeling peckish due to food or something to that extent, but no one else was. When she woke up, she said she felt fine other than tired, and the two went to the kitchens to eat.

Two days later, during training exercises, Corrin collapsed to her knees and threw up once again. This time, Kaden took her to the infirmary, where Sakura was, to make sure she wasn't getting sick. Sakura took her to a room, leaving Kaden to wait outside. Hayato saw Kaden there and walked to him, obviously concerned for Corrin.

"She okay?" he asked.

"I dunno. She got sick a couple days ago-"

"I heard about that. Threw up all over Azama. That's hilarious," Hayato chuckled. "He whined about that for two days."

"Yeah," Kaden laughed along with his best friend. "He's still all sulky."

"By the way, Sakura told me you've been teaching Corrin sign language," Hayato spoke. "Think you can teach us, too?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know?"

"Well, I mean... Vaia is a nice girl. We wanna visit her and Vale from time to time, too. We just thought it'd be good for us to learn."

Kaden playfully punched Hayato's shoulder. "You're a pretty cool kid, you know?"

Hayato punched him back on his shoulder. "I'm not a kid!"

They heard the door to the infirmary open, and out walked Sakura, who motioned for Kaden to enter. Hayato followed behind Kaden, and the three stood there, Kaden and Hayato anxious about Corrin's well-being.

"Well?" Kaden began, taking a step toward Sakura. "She's okay, right?"

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "She just needs some rest and to take it easy for a bit. You need to take extra good care of her from now on, okay?"

"Huh?"

Sakura shook her head and patted his shoulder. "You should go talk to her."

Confused all the more, Kaden went into the room he had seen Sakura take Corrin into earlier. On the bed was his wife, who was seemingly asleep. Yet, when she heard him come into the room, she opened her eyes and smiled, patting a place on the bed for him to sit. He did so and took her hand into his. Even though Sakura and told him not to worry and that Corrin was fine, he was still troubled as to what was wrong. After all, people don't just collapse and vomit for no reason. Seeing the anxiety in Kaden's eyes, Corrin wondered what Sakura had told him.

"Kaden? What's wrong?"

Kaden leaned forward. "What do you mean? I'm worried, of course! Sakura said you were fine, but for me to take better care of you." His shoulders slumped. "Wasn't I doing good enough? I promised you when I asked you to marry me that I would make you the happiest woman ever. That I would take good care of you..."

"Oh... oh, Kaden, no. That's not what Sakura meant," Corrin softly spoke as she sat up in bed. "You've taken excellent care of me. You love me so much..." She then giggled. "Perhaps a little too much."

Now, Kaden was even _more_ confused. "Huh? What...? Should I stop?"

Corrin laughed harder, thinking how cute Kaden was when he was confused. "No, certainly not. I'm glad you do."

"Then... what's going on?"

"Kaden, you dense dummy," Corrin laughed yet again. "I'm pregnant."

Hearing those words made Kaden's heart stop, but in a wonderful way. He heard the words echo in his head as the world around him and Corrin faded away, his eyes wide in shock.

"Pregnant?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"With mine?"

"With yours? Whose else would it be?" Corrin giggled, giving Kaden's arm a playful slap.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he muttered. Then, his eyes began to shine, a brilliant smile to match forming on his face. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He threw his arms around his wife and held her tightly, the both of them laughing with tears in their eyes. "I'm gonna be a da- Corrin! You're gonna be a mom!"

"I'm going to be a mom," she laughed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Thank you for loving me, Kaden."

Kaden, with tears of joy on his face, kissed her, their hands entwined. They would figure the rest out in time. But for now, their happiness was unrelenting and overflowing as the promise of a new life was within their grasps.


	5. Chapter 5

_*In response to_ _ **Consort**_ _: Thank you so much for your review! You just gave me some ideas for fluff and sweetness! Kaden X F!Corrin deserve so much more love.*_

Due to her pregnancy and the battles that were ahead, Corrin and Kaden chose to retreat to an outer realm, where Lilith had informed them that time flowed much differently than in their world. At first, a day or so had passed by, much like normal, but then in a week's time (according to Sakura, anyhow), Corrin's stomach was starting to protrude in what seemed to be months of pregnancy. Not only this, but she experienced all the symptoms, such as morning sickness, fatigue, odd cravings, and the like in succession, throwing both her and Kaden for a loop on what to expect next. That was when Kaden came up with an idea: Retrieve Vaia and Vale, who knew about illness and hopefully the birthing process, in order to help out. Corrin hadn't expected them to come, as they had a village to take care of; however, when Kaden returned with the two of them by his side, she was grateful nonetheless. While she had learned quite much in terms of sign language, she still was not nearly as on par as Kaden and would still have to rely on Vale and her husband to sign for her so Vaia could understand. Startled by the increased passage of time but not hindered by it, the two were a welcomed presence to the soon-to-be parents. When they had the chance, the others would visit as well.

Kaden had written home to Kova about Corrin's pregnancy, but hadn't received any word back. At first, Corrin was worried, but Kaden reassured her that either he was off on a hunt or simply busy watching after the village in his stead. The short time they were with Kaden's clan, they had made her feel like she belonged and was like family. She missed her siblings terribly, and longed to be able to tell them that she was to be a mother. Perhaps in time, she could introduce them to her child. Sakura, Ryoma, Takumi, and Hinoka, of course, were excited for her and that they were to be aunts and uncles. It was surprising that she was to have a child first when she and Kaden hadn't been married as long as the others, but she was happy.

On days her morning sickness was particularly bad, Vaia ensured that she maintained hydration. Kaden, of course, never left her side, Vale being the one to fix meals and retrieve water from a nearby brook. On the good days, she felt free to take walks outside, exercise, fish with Kaden, Vaia, and Vale, and more. She missed being able to climb trees with her husband, but he was worried she would fall and hurt herself and/or the baby. The way he was careful with her, always concerned with her, and gentle, was heartwarming.

She was sitting on the porch swing when Vaia came up and sat beside her. Her stomach was now round, and Vaia had informed them that while she was perhaps only a month along in their world, in the outer realm, she was around seven months. Placing her hand on Corrin's stomach, she gave her a warm smile, then took her hand off and signed: 'Have you thought of any names?'

Corrin looked out to the nearby brook where Kaden and Vale were drawing water. Kaden noticed her glance, beamed at her, and waved. She waved back with a smile and turned back to Vaia.

'Some. I thought about Freya, but I don't know...' she signed.

Vaia thought for a moment then smiled. 'After his mother?' At this, Corrin nodded. 'It's a kind gesture.'

'But he misses her very much. I feel like it would be...' she had to think for a moment to recall the proper sign, but it wasn't coming to her. 'Umm...'

Vaia shook her head and put her hand on top of Corrin's, signaling she understood. 'Have you asked him?' Corrin bit her lip. 'What are his suggestions?'

'None so far.'

'It doesn't hurt to ask.'

They saw Vale and Kaden drawing near with their buckets of water, to which Vaia rose to her feet, the swing swaying gently. She put her hand on Corrin's shoulder, and it hit Corrin then how much hands could communicate, not just by signing, but by other means as well.

Later that night, while in bed, Kaden was sitting behind Corrin, who had her back leaned against his firm chest. She was brushing his tail, and he was braiding her hair idly (since they had been there, and time was faster, her hair had gotten decently long), humming a song she remembered was played during her visit to his village. Hearing the tune reminded her of what she and Vaia had discussed earlier, and despite her apprehension about bringing it up to her husband, she knew it was the right time.

"Kaden?"

"Mm-hm?"

She continued to brush his tail, her feeling his fingers move gently through her hair. "I've been thinking about names for the baby."

"Oh yeah? Me, too!"

This surprised her. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, it's kinda taking the lazy route, but it has to do with my mom."

Her heart skipped a beat. Had he been thinking the same as her all this time?

"Go on," she urged.

"My mom told me that had I been a girl, she and Dad had picked the name 'Selkie'," he informed. "She said it means 'shapeshifter', but ya know. I turned out to be this striking fellow." This made Corrin giggle, and she heard her husband chuckle behind her. "Think... if the baby's a girl... would that be okay?"

Corrin stopped brushing his tail. The name had something to do with his mother, as she had wanted it to. Perhaps 'Freya' would have been too fresh of a wound for him, and a constant reminder of that tragic day. She resumed brushing his tail, a soft smile on her face.

"I think it's lovely," she answered. "But what if the baby is a boy?"

"Er..."

She turned around and feigned irritation at him. "You thought of a name for a daughter but not for a son?"

Kaden's ears flopped over as he exhaled. "Hey, I got that far. Besides, you said you'd been thinking, too!"

"I have!"

"Okay, so spill the beans!"

For a moment, she simply stared at Kaden, taking in every feature and remembering so much about him in the time they had known each other. A name popped in her head, and no matter what others she tried to think of, she kept returning back to that name.

"Kana."

"Kana? Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Unisex," she replied. She then leaned into his chest again, her cheek on his exposed skin, feeling his heat and hearing his heartbeat. "Means 'generosity'. Like how his father is."

Kaden wrapped his arms around her, his hand placing on her cheek as his thumb glided over her skin. "I think you tend to forget about yourself, you know? You're pretty awesome."

They sat that way for a moment, her listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling his thumb run over her cheek.

"Kaden?"

"Hmm?"

"...I'm scared."

He stopped his thumb, instead drawing her closer to him. "Don't be. I'm here, so it'll be fine."

His normal, jovial tone still didn't make her anxiety dissipate. "I know. And so are Vale and Vaia. It's just... so many things, and I..." She drew up as much into a ball as she could in her pregnant state. "I'm thinking too much, I suppose."

Kaden placed his chin on top of her head. "That's just the kind of person you are, Corrin. You think about all the possible outcomes because that's the position you're in leading this army. But, as a mother, you can't think about all the 'what ifs', or it'll drive you crazy." She glanced up at him to see him smiling at her. "At least, that's what my mom and dad always told new parents."

"If Mikoto were here, I'm sure she'd tell me the same..." she whispered. "But, aren't you nervous at all?"

"Oh, you bet," he chuckled, making her face fall. He moved his arms and placed his hands on her cheeks, squishing them to make pouty lips. "Don't give me that look."

"You jush tol' me noth tho be nerthos," Corrin spoke difficulty since Kaden was mushing her cheeks together. He laughed then leaned in and kissed her lips loudly before drawing her up in another hug.

"No. I told you not to worry so much."

"That's so not- ugh!" She tried crossing her arms, but due to his hold, she couldn't. "Kaden, lemme go! I can't pout with you holding me like this!"

"That's the point!"

Hearing the commotion made Vale peek from upstairs. "Kaden, be nice to the pregnant lady!"

"Yeah! Vale has my side!" Corrin joked as Kaden stuck his tongue out at Vale.

Nearly a week passed by, and Corrin was growing all the bigger. Vaia estimated it wouldn't be long until she was to give birth, advising the two to be ready at any moment. Sakura and Hayato had chosen to visit, and while they were there, Corrin's water broke. The time to deliver was now.

Sakura chose to stay in order to help in any way she could. Hayato wasn't sure what to do, and Kaden was by his wife's side from that point on. Vaia had Hayato get some water, and he used his magic to warm it up; whenever it would start to cool down, he would immediately warm it back up. Vale gathered everything that they needed otherwise. Vaia took a look then signed, Vale translating, as Hayato and Sakura were not as versed in sign language as the rest.

"This may take time. Sakura, Hayato, if you wish to leave-"

"No way!" Hayato interrupted, and Sakura shook her head. "They're our friends, and whatever help you guys need, we're here. Right, Sakura?"

"R-Right," Sakura nodded.

Took time, it did. Hours passed by, the labor process intense. At times, Corrin would simply groan in pain; others, she would cry out, squeezing Kaden's hand as contractions ravaged throughout her body. She began to wring wet with sweat, her hair dampening and bangs sticking to her forehead. Kaden would wipe the sweat and tears off as much as he could, words softly pressing her to see it through and giving her words of encouragement. Hayato took hold of her other hand, with his free hand keeping the water warm. Vaia and Vale would examine Corrin every once in a while, relating if anything had progressed, which for a time, nothing had. And while there, time flowed quickly, it seemed to now slowly pass by. Each minute felt like an hour. Corrin's sobs and cries would echo throughout the home and leak outside. Kaden never once showed any sort of strain or wear, guiding her through. However, Hayato could tell the look in his best friend's eyes; he wanted it to be over. He wanted the baby to be in Corrin's arms, for the pain to end. In an instant, he saw. Kaden felt helpless. Hayato took a glance at Sakura, and their eyes met for just a second. A lump rose in his throat, but he forced it back down, focusing his all on Corrin and Kaden.

Then, a cry erupted in the room, and the world, for just a moment, was still. The only thing anyone could hear was that newborn cry.

Vale's face was bright, his smile to match. "Welcome to the world, little one." He then looked to Kaden and Corrin, waiting breathless. "She's lovely."

Corrin sighed and leaned her head back, spent but happy. Kaden let out a laugh as he gave his wife a kiss on her cheek. Sakura and Vaia cleaned up their daughter, wrapped her up, and placed her in Corrin's arms. And the moment they did, tears flowed freely down both Corrin's and Kaden's faces. Corrin ran her finger softly, like a feather, over the baby's smooth skin, whose cries were hushing now that she was in her mother's arms. Hayato made his way to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders, the two taking in the wonderful sight.

"Hello, Selkie," Corrin whispered, her voice, although hoarse, full of love. "I'm your mama."

Kaden took one of Selkie's little hands in between his thumb and index finger, his free hand trying to wipe away his tears of happiness but failing. He sniffled then smiled. "And I'm your daddy."

"Sorry that I made you work hard, honey," Corrin told Selkie. "But we're so glad you're here."

"We loved you the moment we knew you were in your mommy's belly," Kaden beamed.

Vale put his hands on his hips, a tired smile on his face. "Look at you two. This makes it all worth it, don't you think?"

Kaden leaned down and gave his wife a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You were wonderful."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Vale praised. "You did good, Kaden."

Vaia nodded and signed, Vale interpreting. "We're proud of you."

Hayato and Sakura chose to step out on the porch to let them have their moment together as a new family. Hayato leaned onto a wooden column, Sakura sitting up next to him on the porch banister, their eyes out on the lightning bugs that were flickering here and there across the yard. It was surreal... how minutes earlier, everything was so uncertain, and yet now... peaceful. Hayato had his arms crossed as he felt Sakura place her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping, Hayato."

"I didn't do much," he sighed. "I'm just glad to see it all work out, though." Sakura smiled. Then, Hayato raised his hand and took hold of hers, bringing it to his lips and giving it a soft kiss. "Think they'll...?"

"We can ask," she answered. "I'm certain they would."

"After seeing this... I can't help but be a little scared..."

Sakura shook her head, and with her other arm, she hugged Hayato closer to her, his head resting on her chest. "It's like you said... it'll work out in the end. Won't it?"

As the lightning bugs danced around the dew dropped grass, with the sunset's gleam casting its amber rays on the world around, they sat together in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_*In response to_ _ **Guest**_ _: Thank you so much! In regards to sexual instances, I'm not sure where I'm going with that yet. I may just keep this T-rated, and then write a separate fic on that. Let me know what you think!*_

"But I don't want you to go!"

Corrin and Kaden felt insurmountable guilt as they looked down at their daughter, who had big tears in her eyes. They had just revealed to her that they were needed back in the real realm and that she could not go with them. It had perhaps been two months' time since she was born, but in this realm, she was a toddler. Grateful that they had been able to see her first steps, hear her first words, it ached their hearts they had to leave her behind. They had found a remote village who was willing to take her in until the war was over, when Corrin and Kaden could raise her without fear of harm coming to her. If anything had ever happened to her, they would never be able to forgive themselves.

Her Kitsune ears were flopped over in sadness, her tail low. Corrin reached down and lightly scratched behind Selkie's ear. Selkie tilted her head into her mother's palm, closing one eye which allowed a tear to flow out. In her bangs was a red streak, something she had gotten from her mother; otherwise, she was identical to Kaden.

"I know, sweetie," Corrin softly spoke, "but we want you safe. Remember what Mama and Papa told you about the war?"

Selkie nodded. "I can fight, too!"

"I'm sure you could," Kaden smiled as he knelt down in front of her. "Which is why we want you to keep an eye on the villagers. Keep them safe for us."

Selkie's frown turned into a smile. "You think I can?"

"We know you can," he nodded. "We'll come to visit you the first chance we get. Promise."

Selkie threw her arms around Kaden's neck, still tearful but smiling. "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

She released her father and turned to her mother, who embraced her as well. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Mama," she reciprocated, nuzzling into the nook of Corrin's neck.

XXXXXX

Once they were back at the base, Corrin felt her bottom lip start to quiver and see tears brimming her lashes. She sniffled and tried to wipe her tears away before Kaden could see, but it was futile. He wrapped his hand around hers, brought it up to his lips, and kissed the back of it.

"I know. But this is the best we can do for her."

In her heart, she knew this. But her mind and arms wanted to hold her daughter once again.

XXXXXX

Getting back into shape after having her baby wasn't too bad of a task. From where it had only been months since she had been able to work out and train, she quickly picked the sword back up. Still with a little baby bump, it was no time before she was able to work it off. It was odd that Sakura and Hayato were not there, but as she was now expecting, they were in another realm with Vale and Vaia. They would visit from time to time, and it was apparent she was soon to deliver. They hoped that they could be there for them, just like Sakura and Hayato had been for them.

And luckily, they were.

When Rhajat was born, Sakura had no trouble whatsoever. Thankful to the gods for this and elated at the arrival of his child, Hayato couldn't help but to shed tears of joy. At first, he was worried that it perhaps made him seem childish, but Kaden reassured him by reminding him that he had cried when Selkie was born. During their time with Vale and Vaia, the two had been able to learn sign language quickly, and were now on par with Kaden and Corrin. Leaving Rhajat in care of a priestess in a nearby town, Sakura and Hayato returned to their realm to resume their efforts in stopping King Garon.

With Ryoma back at the helm and Scarlet introducing them to the Cheve Underground resistance, they finally felt as though they were moving forward. Remembering that they were not only fighting for Hoshido but for the freedom of oppression from Nohr for others, they found a new bounce to their steps. However, as they were conducting a meeting in the underground, a blast from outside forced them to find another path out of Cheve, which led directly into Nohr. With the fear of a traitor among them, they wondered who would; everyone had seen what happened to Zola once he had betrayed Nohr. Once crossing into Nohr's borders, they were faced with a battle. One last warning was given to the Hoshidan army by Corrin that if they wanted to flee, now was the time; yet, no one did.

Standing at the entrance to Nohr were Benny and Charlotte, and further in was Daniela. Out of the three, Corrin was familiar with Charlotte. Cold-blooded and seductive, she used her wiles and beauty to ensnare her victims before ending their lives. Yato in her hands, Corrin turned to her friends and held it high in the air.

"Nohr awaits us!" she shouted. "There is no turning back!" She then turned towards the Nohrian army. "To victory!"

She thrust the sword outward, then began to charge, Kaden by her side, while everyone followed.

"Hold your position!" Daniela ordered Benny and Charlotte. "Do not let them through!"

In midstride, Kaden transformed, taking down an enemy. Corrin ducked, an arrow whizzing overhead, then rose up, driving Yato through a mage. With fighting all around them, she focused on reaching Benny and Charlotte; unknowing of what was further inside other than Daniela, she trusted in herself and everyone else. As the battle raged on, fatigue started setting in, until...

" _You are the ocean's gray waves~"_

Hearing Azura's song, they were graced with rejuvenation. She knew that alongside Jakob, Azura would be fine.

"Corrin!"

She felt Kaden's hand wrap around her wrist, and he jerked her to him, a sword barely missing her. He had reverted back to his human form to save her, and she then used Yato to retaliate with the enemy soldier. The swordswoman glared at her, blocking her attack, while Kaden transformed once again.

"You... TRAITOR!" the woman screamed, pushing Yato back at her.

"You have to listen to us!" Corrin plead between gasps for breath. "What Garon is wanting is total-"

"After all your family did for you! How could you?!"

"Garon tried to kill me! And he'll do the same to you! All of you!" She blocked another attack while Kaden was fighting an enemy behind her, ensuring her back watched.

"LIAR!"

An arrow suddenly burst through her chest, and with a grunt, her eyes halfway closed as she crumpled to the ground. Takumi withdrew another arrow, Oboro blocking an attack that was meant for him.

"We are past this point, sister!" was his only comment as he turned to help his wife with her enemy. Biting her lip, Corrin still hoped that people could change. That Garon and her siblings could change.

"Corrin, let's go!" she heard Kaden call out to her. They took off toward Benny and Charlotte, who were ready for them. Charlotte started to rush them, but Benny stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. She grunted then stared up at him in fury as he stepped forward.

"Corrin... is this the only way?"

"Of course it is!" Charlotte growled, pushing past him. "Right... Corrin?"

At this, Corrin shook her head, and Kaden reverted back to his human form. Perhaps she had a chance...

"We can talk this through," Corrin suggested. "You have to have noticed by now. Garon is not what he used to be."

Benny crossed his arms, his spear in the crook of his elbow and his shield leaned up on his body. Charlotte gripped her massive ax's handle tightly, a snarl on her face.

"He has... changed," Benny admitted. "Still, a traitor is a traitor. Garon made it clear he wanted you dead."

"You don't have to do this," Kaden spoke.

"How cute, that a Kitsune thinks he knows of us and our war," Charlotte teased brutally. "Return to your little hamlet, fox, before you die." Corrin stepped in front of her husband, making Charlotte giggle. "I see. He's your beloved. How selfish of you to have brought the war on his doorsteps." She raised her ax. "You can perish together, then!"

As she lowered her weapon in an attack, Benny took his spear in hand and raised his shield. It was apparent that Charlotte was focused on Corrin, leaving Benny to fight Kaden. With her lack of proper armor, despite wielding such a heavy weapon, Charlotte was light on her feet. Whenever Corrin retaliated or attacked, Charlotte was ready to defend or dodge. A cackling laughter erupted from her throat as she thrust her ax up to knock Corrin's blade back at her with such strength, it knocked Corrin off her feet and the sword out of her hands. Before she could rise up, she rolled backwards to dodge an attack by Charlotte's ax, which stuck into the ground and knocked grass and clumps of earth up. She jerked it up from the ground as Corrin jumped up and tried to locate Yato.

Benny stabbed his spear forward, Kaden jumping back. He had been unable to transform back into his Kitsune form, where he was more powerful and agile. Benny's armor made it nearly impossible to locate a weak spot, and his skill with his spear and shield was nearly unparalleled. Kaden ducked as the spear skimmed just above his head. He grabbed onto the spear and tried to knock it out of Benny's hold, but Benny just lifted it over his head, making Kaden rise along with it, and turned it over as he turned, lowering it and slamming Kaden into the ground with a cry.

"You put yourself in a war you had no business in, you fool of a kitsune," Benny sadly stated. "You should have stayed hidden in your village."

Kaden groaned then rolled to the side, Benny's spear stabbing into the ground where he had been. Benny pulled the spear back and started to stab toward Kaden again, who saw an opening. He rolled partially backwards, his legs connecting with the spear, and twisted his body around, knocking the spear out of Benny's hands. He grabbed it from his legs and tossed it to Corrin, who grabbed it and used it to block an attack by Charlotte's ax. In quick succession, Kaden transformed and attacked, but Benny knocked him back with his shield... or so he thought. As he brought the shield back, he noticed Kaden had reverted to his human form and clutched onto it. He leaped on top of the shield the pushed up off it with his feet, transforming into his Kitsune form, his claws slicing open Benny's throat. Shocked, Benny's eyes widened as the blood flowed freely. He fell to his knees as Kaden landed in his human form behind him. Kaden glanced back at him with sorrow in his eyes, his own blood coming from his mouth and nose. He had sliced the artery in Benny's throat, and he knew it wouldn't be long.

"Sorry..." he whispered.

Charlotte let out a scream as she attacked again. Unversed in the way of the spear, Corrin had difficulty managing. As she stepped backwards, her footing was obscured by something, making her fall back onto the ground, Charlotte's ax whizzing overhead. With a grunt, her back hit the ground, and as she looked at her feet, she gasped to see Yato. Spear in hand, she used it to trip up Charlotte, who gasped as she fell, too. With Charlotte immobile for a time, she started to reach for Yato- a dirk pierced through her hand and pinned it to the ground. With a scream, Corrin could see Charlotte grinning maliciously at her as she stood up, her ax in her hands. As she swung it down to Corrin, two things simultaneously occurred: Corrin abruptly pulled the dirk out of her hand, and Kaden knocked Charlotte forward just as Corrin thrust the dirk upwards. A sharp gasp was heard from the blonde as the dirk pierced into her bare torso, the pain and shock making her drop her ax. She fell forward onto the ground, and when Corrin rose up, Kaden handed her Yato, which she then used to make Charlotte's death swift.

Kaden put his hands on Corrin's cheeks, wiping blood away from a cut below her right eye, both panting.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He nodded back, and then they charged further in the Nohrian lines to deal with Daniela and whoever else was waiting. Others followed them. While the others worked on dispatching the rest of the Nohrian forces, Corrin and Kaden faced Daniela, who merely smiled as a welcoming.

"How sad of you to make it all the way here only to be butchered by me!" she cackled as she cast Ragnarok at them. Flames from the spell burnt some of their clothes of hair, but fortunately, they missed the brunt of the spell. Kaden transformed just in time to dodge another spell by Daniela, who then cast again at Corrin, who moved away from the attack. The barrage of Ragnarok spells Daniela was casting was insane, and they were tiring quickly. Corrin's injured hand throbbed, and she could see Kaden was struggling as well. She saw no outward injuries to him from his fight with Benny, but she was unsure on internal injuries. In her peripheral, she could see Silas and Hinoka fighting as well, and if they were to make it into Nohr without Nohrian reinforcements, the battle had to end soon.

Daniela cast Ragnarok again. Corrin rolled forward, her long braid coming undone as she rose up, a dragon's tail appearing as well as her arm transforming into a dragon's claw.

"CORRIN, NO!" Silas exclaimed.

With a mere glance, Kaden knew to trust her. He diverted Daniela's attention long enough for Corrin's attack to hit its mark, the claw gripped Daniela and squeezed her tightly. Daniela's face was expressively shocked as she struggled to free herself from Corrin's hold.

"Impossible..." she grunted.

"You have two choices," Corrin spoke, her eyes set on the woman in front of her. "I believe you know what they are."

Daniela glowered at her. "What makes you think I would ever succumb to your threats?"

"Because you're just like us," Corrin began. "You want to live."

At this, Daniela's rage turned to fear.

"C'mon. Is a second chance really so bad?" Kaden asked. "If you're worried about Garon, don't be. We'll keep you safe, as long as you keep our hold safe."

Daniela's eyes revealed all as she looked at them. "...You swear?"

"Of course."

She closed her eyes. "Then I submit."

"I have your word that you won't try to attack or flee?" Corrin questioned.

"Yes."

She reverted her arm back, her tail disappearing as well. Silas let out a sigh of relief, then he and Hinoka took hold of Daniela's arms to take her back to the hold. The soldiers who had surrendered to them were being escorted back to their prison, just as Daniela was, by others. Kaden noticed that Corrin silently left his side, and when he found her, she was at Charlotte's and Benny's bodies, her eyes filled with sadness. He took a step toward her-

"I don't think Benny was a bad man," she spoke, stopping him. "...Do you?"

The wind picked up slightly and gently blew their clothes and hair.

"No," he simply replied.

"And Charlotte... she always worried about what people thought of her." She bent down and picked up Charlotte's ax, her eyes upon it. "She was honestly brutal... and she tried so hard to hide it, because she wanted marriage and a family. She knew that if men saw her real behavior..."

"Corrin... you can't do this to yourself," Kaden quietly said.

"How can I not? Nohr was my home." She placed the ax back on the ground. "With each battle, I get closer and closer to possibly having to fight one of my siblings, and I..." she turned, tears running down her face and mixing in with the blood on her cheek. "I don't think I can handle it, Kaden!" She began to shake, a sob tearing from her throat. In two steps, Kaden reached her and embraced her tightly. Her hands took fistfuls of Kaden's shirt and she wept onto his chest. "I don't think I can!"

"Shh, Corrin... It's all right," he whispered. "Just cry. It's okay."

"It was just as you said, Corrin!" they heard Ryoma boom from behind. Hearing his voice, Corrin instantly stopped her tears and pushed herself away from Kaden, hurriedly wiping her face and nose. "We were victorious!"

"So, now what?" she asked. "I'm sure it's only going to get more dangerous from here."

"Certainly," Ryoma nodded. "Let's head back, and we'll think of what to do next. We stay any longer,we may as well paint targets on us."

Kagero appeared at his side seemingly out of nowhere. "All are accounted for, Ryoma."

"Very good," Ryoma smiled as they started to walk away.

Corrin and Kaden stood there for some time... until finally leaving as well.

XXXXXX

At the base, before even allowing themselves to be treated for their wounds, Corrin begged to be able to see Selkie. Without question, Lilith transported them to the outer realm where she resided, and when they entered the village to see Selkie playing with the other children, Corrin ran to her, calling her name to her before enveloping her child in her arms. Selkie now seemed to be around seven or eight, and she was startled by her parents' appearances.

"M-Mama? What's wrong?" she asked, hearing sniffles coming from Corrin. "You and Daddy are hurt. What happened?"

"Oh, Selkie..." Corrin sobbed as she moved back and looked into Selkie's eyes. She smiled and held onto her cheeks. "It's nothing, baby. Mama just needed to see you."

"But you and Daddy are hurt," Selkie worried. She took hold of Corrin's uninjured hand and began to pull her along. "Let's go see Nate! He's really good at treating people!"

Corrin smiled as they followed their daughter to the village doctor; despite having Sakura and Azama there to heal them as much as they could, they could never say no to Selkie's innocent offer. They chose to stay the night in the village to be with Selkie and allow their hearts to heal as well as they could.

That night, Kaden woke up to see that Selkie had kicked the covers off them again. With a yawn, he pulled the covers up over Corrin and Selkie, then stood up and walked outside. Corrin's sobs played over and over again in his mind, making it difficult to sleep. Whatever was ahead of them, he hoped and prayed it would be in her favor.

XXXXXX

"C'mon, Corrin! It hasn't been _that_ long since we climbed a tree!" he laughed as he looked below to see her reaching up to a branch.

"We've never climbed one of this height before, either!" she puffed. He reached down and grabbed her hand, then pulled her up to him.

"Don't worry, we're almost to the top."

"Gods, do I hope so," she wheezed, but giggled as well. Within moments, their heads poked through leaves, and sure enough... "Whoa... Kaden, you didn't tell me this was the tallest tree in the forest! No wonder I'm tuckered out!"

"It was a surprise," he beamed.

Corrin laughed. "Oh, okay. Well, next time, let the surprise be a little less harrowing and tiresome."

They sat on a thick branch, their eyes taking in the sight before them. Corrin exhaled and laid her head on Kaden's shoulder, her hand wrapping around his hand.

"It's beautiful. It truly is," she quietly spoke. "It's easy to forget sights like this exist when you have a war going on. You get wrapped up in the ugliness of it all, and your heart starts to feel heavy."

"Yeah. It's important to take a step back and remember that there is still beauty in this world," he agreed. "Corrin... stuff may get bad from here on out... but I don't want that smile of yours to fade. It's precious to me, and I couldn't bear for you to lose it."

She let out a hum and closed her eyes. "I'll try."

"When it gets too much, just tell me, okay?"

"Mmm."

"I'll do whatever I can to bring it back."

She opened her eyes. "Kaden... you can't take on that burden all on your own. I'm sure you feel sad by all this, too."

"I'm fine. I just want you safe and happy."

"You don't think I want that for you?"

"Of course you do. That's not what I'm saying. I just..."

"Kaden," she turned to face him. "I love you. We're in this together, right? And there are times the both of us will be sad. But we'll be sad together. Which is okay, because we'll be there for each other." She kissed him. "Always."

She then made a funny face, which caught Kaden by surprise.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling funny lately."

Kaden raised an eyebrow. "Funny how?"

"I don't know," she giggled. "I'm wore out, for one thing."

"Think it's from all the fighting and stress?"

"Maybe. I guess. I don't know." She then let out a small gasp. "Actually, I think I do know."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah..." she put a hand on her stomach. "Kaden... I think I'm pregnant again."

Kaden turned his face to her, visibly stunned. "What? Are you serious?"

She nodded. "We've been back for a few months, and I haven't had a period since... I think... shortly before we left Selkie the first time..."

His cheeks turned red, remembering a night of passion they had shared together when Selkie was with Vale and Vaia. "O-Oh. Probably. And since time passes by so quickly there..."

"Right..."

They both just stared at each other for some time before Kaden laughed. "Well, here we go again." He kissed her cheek. "I always wanted more than one kid."

"I just hope Selkie likes being a big sister," Corrin giggled. "Who is gonna break it to her?"

"Isn't that the mom's job?"

"Since when is it categorized?"

Kaden chuckled. "We'll both tell her."


End file.
